Do you know me?
by Emorull
Summary: Loki x Reader. Loki wanders into an apartment wounded, thinking it's a safe place it recuperate. And it is safe, it's also your apartment, lucky for Loki you are exactly what you seem. There is a sequel.
1. You Wish You Knew Where This Was Going

When you opened your eyes, you weren't expecting much. You already thought you were going to skip breakfast like normal, shower, get dressed, like you do every morning. Than live and ignore the rest the world as much as it ignored you, like always. So one can say you were mildly surprised to see the bathroom lights on, you lived alone and you never left the lights on. You rarely turned them on in fact. Especially not all nightlong. A little curious when you heard someone in there, then mortified. It's mom, she came to 'spend quality time' with you while telling you that you should move back up home, or at least decorate the apartment so people would believe someone was actually living here. That was silly though, impossible, mom didn't even know if you were alive. So you opened the door only to find a dark haired man pressing your favorite black towel to the red flowing from his abdomen. "Oh." You said that one little word, forcing your eyes to not widen and you face to stay neutral. You needed to stay calm. "Hello, can I help you?" The dark hair man stayed sitting on your not-so-white-now toilet, no response. Maybe he doesn't speak English? You move closer, he dressed strangely. "Hola, puedo ayudarte?"

"I heard you the first time you foolish, midgardian wench." You couldn't stop the frown from turn the corners of your mouth down, ruining your perfectly blank expression just a bit. You don't care that he has a beautiful voice, his words are pure venom.

"Are you drunk? Or drugged?" You allowed your hatred for those abominations to fill your words.

The man just coughs red spittle, shaking his head no. A little bit of concern enters you, okay, a lot. But he doesn't know that. You pull his long black hair back, securing it with a scrungy you pulled from your (h/l) (h/c) hair. He glares at you. You walk briskly to the kitchen to grab a knife, which the man eyes warily when he sees you holding it. You set it on the bathroom vanity as you pull out a first aid kit. You move to dial 911, but the man rasps out a no.

You shrug in response, then proceed to pull him off the toilet, forcing him to lay down on the floor, he protests a little. You position his knees up, so they are flexed, then pulled the towel away from his feeble grasp. There's only one wound, it slashes from his left hip upwards towards the right, ending a little after were you imagined the belly button would be. You ran your hand under him, feeling his back for an exit wound.

No exit, good. You take the knife, pushing away the green overcoat, proceeding to cut away at the black leather material hiding the wound from you, you leave one piece, it's dried into the wound. If you take it away he'll bleed even more. Thankfully the man doesn't make any more noise than his labored and pained breaths of air already do, no crying, no screaming.

You don't see anything in the wound. You frown. Not because you're disappointed, you're rather glad there are no organs to deal with, frowning's just more natural to you than smiling. But he was coughing blood... You clean up, put some disinfectants on the injury and wrap it up. You make him drink some lukewarm water and take ibuprofen.

Then you sit there, watching him watch you. He gets sick of the staring, or perhaps he cannot handle the gaze of your eyes. He looks around the bathroom as you try to decide whether or not to move him.

He can't stay here. The couch? But it was made of wood… Your bed? No-Actually that was a good idea, he wasn't going anywhere soon and you'd need to be able to keep an eye on him...at all times.

Fine, the bed. "Can you move?" You whisper, he turns back to you slowly. He gives a little shrug of the shoulders. "Ready?"

-(0)-

Oh, he was not ready. He cursed and screamed like a crazed thing, curling up like a caterpillar. After putting him on the bed as gently as possible you then check the bandages, no blood leaked through them. That was good. "Hungry?" He hissed at you. "Okay." You huffed, he could go hungry.

-(0)-

Which was not why you were currently in the grocery store, stocking up on saltines, soups, and other easy to eat foods. Plus a little more. Vitamins, more supplies for the injury. You headed to the check out only to stare at the cashier. The one that always flirted with you, trying to make a conversation.

What is his name? Bryce? No... It didn't start with a B. An E, you thought it was an E. You piled your purchase on the conveyor belt, slyly checking his nametag, Kaleb. Not an E. It was his friend who name was Bryce. Maybe... "Hey Name, haven't seen you for a while." He gives you an easy smile. You nod mutely. "Someone visiting you? Normally you don't get much of anything."

"No." You hand him the credit card.

"Special occasion?" He takes your cash with a bright smile.

"Not really." You take back your card, picking up the groceries as fast as humanly possible. "Bye."

"See you." He gives you that stupid, silly, hopeful smile again. Stupid child. Actually he looks older than you. Maybe by three years? You would think he'd learn by now.

-(0)-

The man is crumpled on the floor when you get back. Not even a foot from the bed. "Did you try to leave or just roll over?" You haul him back up, not caring if it hurts. He shouldn't have moved. "No moving for a while. Your cut is going to take some time, I'd guess a month or two." You prop him up on some pillows, handing him more water. "Don't move, you'll only hurts yourself."

Obvious information? Yes. Necessary warning? Apparently.

Then you warm up a little soup for him. He simply stares at it when you give it to him. "What did you do to it?" He sounds so very tired.

"Nothing, if I wanted you gone you'd be gone already. Your name?" You can't refer to him as 'dark haired man' forever.

He gives a crooked smile. "I think I'm going to like you. I am Loki. Loki of Asgard."

"Name." He nods and then takes a bite of soup, he is famished after all. And you are confused, Asgard is not a Country you've heard of, are you that out of it?

-(0)-

Loki looked at you with confusion as you slipped into bed that night. Thank goodness you just had to get a ridiculously huge bed. Thank goodness you wore your clothes to sleep, thank goodness you never got rid of those old habits. "What are you doing?"

You roll over to face him. "This is my bed."

"Sleep somewhere else. Please." You can tell that one word was a great gift to you.

"My couch is made of wood." You mutter tiredly, "You sleep on it."

"What in Odin's name convinced you to get a wood couch?" He hissed back.

You smile, Odin, Loki. Norse mythology "So my guests would be encouraged to leave early."

"You don't like people?" Loki says it as if it all is making more sense now.

"The less people around me the better. Makes less of a mess... When stuff happens. Besides I feel better when no ones around." You roll back over, facing away from him.

"What 'stuff?'"

"You, now don't come onto my side of the bed." You yawn for good measure. "Or your little cut well be the least of your problems." You pretend to sleep so he won't talk anymore. You won't fall asleep for real for another couple hours. You find it hard to sleep. You always have. It's a habit.

* * *

Thank you for reading this, reviews are always appreciated :)


	2. Crash Course Instant Roommates

This Loki sleeps constantly; he's like a cat. He doesn't want you around unless he needs you, you know he likes to be able to see where you are, and he has attitude. Sometimes he speaks in his sleep. Sometimes about how he hates this Thor, and Odin. But other nights it's broken begging full of I'm sorry's and forgive me's. Weakling, indecisive, you can't hate and love someone. How much pain does it take for people to learn that? But you still can't stop feeling just a twinge of sympathy. You two may have something in common. He just didn't have the motivation to become a silent sleeper like you once did.

You lay next to him so he can feel your presences, taking his hand sometimes. You saw people do that in the hospital, it seemed to be comforting at the least. Occasionally you stroke his hair. Or fall asleep next to him, just to wake up to his arm slung over you. When he did wake you made him eat. Or go to the bathroom. That was important, very important. Some days Loki is more with it than other days, but after almost a month? He's beginning to get dirty, and smelly.

-(0)-

You open your eyes in a full blown panic. Someone is here. In the bed. You can feel their body heat, their arm lays against your back. You tighten your hold on a pillow. Loki. Right. He stirs a bit as you turn to look at his face, he's asleep. You go warm up some soup, he'll be hungry.

-(0)-

Loki listens to Name in the kitchen, watching as she walks back in the bedroom, she hands him a bowl of that red liquid again. "Did you eat?" He doesn't know why he wants to know, but he does. Perhaps it is natural curiosity.

Her lips twitch, she shrugs, "Why should I? I'm not hungry." Loki can't help but feel a little irritated at that, but just eats the red stuff in silence. Does she ever eat? She leaves for the bathroom. Loki can hear the water turning on, she was taking a shower like she did every morning. He put the spoon back in the bowl, letting the whole thing rest in his lap.

There is nothing here. No pictures, no art, no dust, no color. The bed is white, the walls are white, the carpet a pattern of grey diamonds. He had truly thought no one was living here that night. There had been no shoes at the door, no food on the counter, no dishes out to dry. In afterthought however, the black towels and soap in the bathroom did indicate someone was here. The place felt void of life, empty. Loki didn't know quite why, but he didn't like that emptiness. He wanted it gone.

-(0)-

When you walked back into the room with dripping (h/c) hair and fresh clothes to find Loki picking at the bandages. "Stop that." You push his hand away from the white wrappings as you picked up the bowl, pausing as you let your eyes trail up the jagged cuts in the clothes that you had made when bandaging him. "You need new clothes Loki." You set the bowl on your dresser. "Do you know your sizes?"

"My what?" He looks at you, blinking once as if to suggest he is tolerating your apparent stupidity.

"The sizes for clothing? Clearly you don't. I'll just guess." You shrug, unimportant details. "Behave, I'll be back soon." You drop the bowl in the trash. A thrift store would be good.

-(0)-

You finger the dark green hoody, black and white tees hang on your arm. He'd want some color, yes?

"Who are you shopping for?" Oh... Kaleb... Wonderful... Ah... Awkwardness. He stuffs his hands in his pockets, looking down angrily. "So a guy lives with you?"

"Hmm?'

"Don't lie, that's for a guy. Is he good to you?" He shuffles a little.

"He is not mine." You spit out.

"Then why is he with you?" Kaleb grabs onto you by the arm, pulling you close, face to face.

You shake him off. "Why should I tell you? Why is this any of your business?" You grab the hoody, putting distance between yourself and this silly boy. "Stay away from me, I want nothing to do with you. I am not yours and I never well be." You leave him there. You need to get the rest of Loki's cloth, pants, socks... Underwear.

-(0)-

Getting Loki dressed was already going to be hard, you were going to sponge bath him, wash his hair, redo the bandage, and dress him. He was against undressing. "Just do it, you need to get clean. Now." A little irritation from earlier seeps into your voice along with the growing exasperation with the whole day. You hold him still as you cut off the pants, the rest of the shirt, You don't touch the underwear. You slowly scrub the caked blood off his skin, all the filth. Running over his skin two more times. You take off the bandage, cleaning under it, then redoing it carefully. You leave him with a new pair of underwear and the sponge. "Finish up and get on the new clothes."

The white t-shirt fits perfectly. Everything does, you can't help but feel proud you guessed correctly. "Do you like it?" You ask as you zip up the hoody, Loki is so tired from the whole thing he doesn't protest.

"Yes."

"Good." You smile. "Anything you need."

"Color." The word is so sudden, you look at Loki, raising a brow. He gets a little red in the face from what you assume is embarrassment. He clears his throat. "This place is so..."

"Drab?" He nods. "I'll see. But I'm not heading into town for a while now." You cock your head, "Can you play 500 rummy?"

"Yes?..."

-(0)-

You thoroughly thrashed Loki in over twenty games, eventually he stopped trying to avenge his pitiful game. You smiled. "Wasn't that fun?"

"No." Loki grumbled as you cleaned up the cards. Suddenly his eyes light up. "Do you play poker? Texas Holdem'?"

"Yes." He gives you a look of challenge. You sigh, and then cock your head to the side. That'd work nicely, you need to... See a certain someone. "I'll call over some people to play."

-(0)-

Loki listens to her on the phone. Its a quick conversation, her saying good bye when the other person says something apparently. What ever it is Name speak again, a tremor in her voice. "Oh. How awful. Well she be alright?" They say something else that makes her quiet. "I'm sorry." She hangs up.

"Name?' Loki calls softly when he hears nothing but silence.

"What?" Her voice is strangled, like she was... Crying?

"Come here." She wanders in, refusing to look at him. "Let's go to bed." Name shrugs, climbing in on her side. "Name?" He leans over, running a hand over her hair like Frigga had when he was young. He could see tears spots on her shirt.

"Please stop talking." Loki frowns, but slumps down next to her.

* * *

Yay! Ch 2!


	3. Choices and Decisions to be Made

When Loki woke up he was a lone, he couldn't see Name, he couldn't hear her. So he had to sit there, doing nothing, waiting for her. Staring at all the whites, greys, and blacks. The more he looked at them, the angrier he got, where was she?

"Loki? Awake now?" A sardonic smile on her face and shopping bags in hand as she bursts through the door .

"Name?' Loki immediately hated how pathetic he sounded, and opted for a more snarky tone. "Here I was thinking you finally had disappeared, got me something? Just can't stop treating me, can you?"

"Oh, you don't want this?" She shakes a bag tauntingly. He gives her the look, she sighs and up ends it in his lap. "You wanted colors, right? So I got colors." And Loki ate them up. The green comforter, matching pillowcases with a golden trim that vaguely reminded him of home. Differently colored shirts, and colorful little cloth loops. He picks one up, looking at her questionably. "Hair binder, you could use some." He frowns.

"What's in the other bags?"

Name grins widely, pulling out a gorgeous painting. "Liking it so far?"

"Yes." He nods. "What else?"

-(0)-

In the end you hang the largest painting across from the bed where he can see it best, you pin a print on the ceiling, statues and vases of flowers and herbs on every single available surface. Sprinkling paintings without the apartment. Loki really wanted to see them, you told him he needed to get exercise somehow. He was not happy about that idea.

"Are you saying I am fat?! No one could get fat on your cooking!" He raged from the bed, the new decorations rattling. He stops in consideration. "Do you even cook? Can you?"

"I just warm things up." You give him a glare. "The kind of cooking your thinking of, the kind that tastes good? I have no need for it. Its worthless, pointless."

"You don't really think that, right?" The look you give him says it all, and it gives him an idea.

"I can make scrambled eggs?" You start straightening askew artwork. "Somethings... How hard can it be?"

-(0)-

"Hello." Name greeted the person outside the apartment warmly. Loki watched the dark skinned woman walk in, her golden eyes watched Loki closely.

"I was not informed of your roommate." The golden-eyed one frowned. Deeply.

Name ignored her and brought out candy pieces for betting. "Ready for a game?"

-(0)-

Loki glared at you from across the table. How did you keep winning? He couldn't tell when you were bluffing or really had something going. You seemed to be able to convince him and gold eyes to raise just like that with a challenging smirk and shake of your head.

-(0)-

Once Loki was in bed, you brought Chandra to the door. "Pills?"

She drops the baggy in your hand. "We want you to stay alert, that particular solution to the issue has expired. But a new solution has been found and its being investigated." Her pupils turn to slits, she nods her head in a bow. "Good night."

"Good night, I well be waiting for your discovery. Alert me when the time come." You take out a gel pill after shutting the door, dry swallowing it. Honestly, you were pretty sure you didn't need them anymore, but no one wanted to make a mistake.

-(0)-

Loki sat with Name at breakfast. His cooking comment had gotten her riled up. He poked at the golden scrambled eggs, a mix of cheeses melted over it, bacon (Name seemed to really like bacon, Loki decided he should remember that, could be handy one day), and half a banana. He looks at you dubiously. "What am I going to drink?"

She sits there for a bit. "Drink?" Name shrugs. "I forgot, orange juice?"

"Sure." She pours him a glass quickly. "You're drinking some too." Name glares at him, but pours a glass for herself as well.

She clinks them together before handing him his glass and taking a sip from the other glass. "Cheers."

-(0)-

It'd been another month of living together when you got the call, it was the middle of the night. "Hello." You felt so nervous, would it be good news, or bad?

"Hello." It's Chandra. "We have a solution," You smile, but frown at the next part, "it's time to leave."

"I can't."

"Get rid of him." You can hear her irritation in her words.

"No." It's out so quickly, you don't really care if it's rude or stupid to say this. "He isn't fully healed. He'll need more time, I won't toss him out."

"Fine, let him heal, then kick him out and we well begin."

"Ok. I'll call you when I'm ready." You hang up.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for the reviews!


	4. The Game Ender or is it Changer?

"Name?" He shook Name lightly. His injury had healed into a tender red scar months ago, but he still stayed, neither of you talked about him leaving. It had been slow, but things had changed, she now got the newspaper like a normal person, but Name still didn't like cooking though. The place was alive now, plants, little fish, paintings, and antiques. The place couldn't be more colorful if he even tried, she never seemed to consider how to items would look next to one another, only that they were both beautiful. He liked it here, he was pretty sure she liked how things were turning out too. But Name seemed nervous lately, unsure. She didn't even snap at him for cuddling her at night, or for not letting her get out of bed in the morning, Name even started letting go of her routine. Always up at 5, not a second afterwards, but normally long before, holding her so she couldn't leave probably had helped. Name's eyes opened slowly. "You must be exhausted."

"No, the beds just to nice, I shouldn't have listened to you. The old bed was fine." She pulled him down next her. "What's that smell?"

Loki smirked triumphantly. "Pancakes." She jumped out of bed, efficiently slapping him with the comforter in the face in her haste. He wandered out after her to the kitchen to find her picking at his pancakes.

"What do you want Loki?"

"A smile." He plops three huge pancakes on a plate, butters them, and drizzles maple syrup over them and a huge glop of whipped cream. She glare at him a bit, he was purposely giving you huge proportions. "Smile, remember?" You give him a marrow freezing, maniacal grin. Then dig in, you even eat all the food he gave you, and that stupidly huge glass of milk.

-(0)-

"Loki, get dressed." You toss some clothes at him. "It's almost dinnertime and you're still in pajamas."

"Why should I get dressed, no one is here. No one is ever here." Loki lays sprawled across the real couch he also convinced you to get. He said the old one was a fake cause it was really a torture device, this one was real because it had cushions, you were pretty sure he had liked it cause it was green.

You sighed, watching his expression as you spoke. "I'm taking you out for dinner as a thank you for breakfast." Loki's face lit up, you never let him leave the apartment, you would go shopping alone, but he didn't like that and you never got what he wanted you to. So now all the shopping was pretty much done online. Which explains, now that you thought about it, how he got the ingredients for pancakes, Loki ordered all the groceries now, and he had taken to the computer quite easily. He got dressed quickly in the bathroom, combed his hair, and came back out. You couldn't help but grin at the green hoodie, he must like green a lot, it went nicely with the white tee and black jeans. You liked black jeans, casual yet business.

-(0)-

Why didn't you get take out instead? Everything had been fine until you had walked into the restaurant, (Restaurant Name), it sounded familiar. You really wish you had just walked a little farther because when you went in with Loki to be seated, you saw Kaleb.

That's why it sounded familiar, Kaleb had invited you here countless times, cause he works here as well. You watch the anger working around in Kaleb's face as he marched up to you, you grabbed Loki, "Let's go somewhere else."

"Name? Why?"

Loki probably would have said more but Kaleb spoke up. "You witch, leading me on all this time. Letting me fool over you, when you already have someone."

You hiss in frustration. "I di-"

Loki pushes you aside, it doesn't all make much sense, but he gets the jest of it and he doesn't like this boy, at all. "Back down and apologize. Name hasn't done anything to you."

Kaleb snarls. "Who is he, some big shot? I don't recognize him, he isn't from around here, is he? Why him over me, you bought the clothes he's wearing. I saw you. He's worthless."

Then Loki shoved him into the bar, the boy had insulted himself and Name. That is when the bar fight started.

-(0)-

"Mmm. N-Name?" Loki looks at Name, her face empty.

"Are you feeling better? "Her voice was just that, nothing in it.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" He reached out, concerned by her odd behavior. She shied from his touch.

"Then leave, you're clearly healed if you're able to fight."

"What?! I was-"

"Loki! Out." Name's words cut through him, he throws back the covers angrily, he had been trying to help.

"Fine, you won't be seeing me again." He storms out, but not before Name can force a bag into his hands.

-(0)-

You give a sad smile to the door after he slammed it, you wouldn't be seeing him again for real actually. You pick up your phone, punching in a few numbers, "Chandra? I'm ready. He's gone."

* * *

I had to separate you two, and ps. It's been a long time- I am just lazy. You two are bonded, do you really want to go through the boring everyday apartment life?


	5. Being Left Behind with Stark

Loki glared at Stark. "So let me see if I got this right. You got hurt by some random mugger, crawled into what you thought was an empty apartment, turned out this really weird chick lives there, weird because she just patched you up, no questions asked, and took care of you for that whole time? Do you realize there is a good chance she is more dangerous, and more crazy than you because she didn't even get fazed by you?"

"I didn't consider that, she was very nice." Loki shrugged.

"I've noticed psychopaths are generally nice at first, then they, like, kill you." Stark nodded sagely over his brandy.

"If she had wanted me gone, I'd be gone. She had almost a year of opportunities." Loki sighed, steepling his fingers. "I was hoping you'd help me Stark."

"With what?" Stark stare suspiciously at the Asgardiadian.

"I want to go back."

"You couldn't find your way back after living there for nearly a whole year, could you?" Loki gives a little nod. "Say please, and that I'm awesome."

"Please help me, I'm awesome." Loki smirked.

"Oh fine." Stark stood tiredly. "What's her name?"

-(0)-

"You know, I did some digging on your girl, she is unemployed, but somehow she got a huge fortune quietly put into multiple accounts of hers, accounts made years before her birth. She also gets a nice monthly check from multiple people from around the world. Plus lots of odd stuff in her paperwork." Stark pulled the room key out of his pocket, "Ready?" Loki was really weird now. All tense, nervous, sorta polite, and he seemed... He was in love. That all added up! Loki was in love with this mystery girl. "Ready?"

Loki nodded, Stark opened the door, but let Loki in first. "Name?" The Asgardian called. "Name?!" He whirled on Stark, "She's not here!"

"Well, yeah genius." Stark walked about the place. "So you lived here for how long, a year? Very... Unique, like some color blind person went on a crazy shopping spree and forgot there wasn't enough room in there closet."

"That," Loki gestured about the room, "is because of me, I told her I wanted color, this is what she gave me."

"Ah, that's great, not creepy at all. Hey, there's only one bed... Loki?" Stark's eyebrows went up.

"We shared."

"Excuse me?"

"Stark! How dare you think those dirty thoughts." Loki turned a little pink. "I didn't touch her in that nature."

"Yet," Stark added, "You did notice the letter on the table addressed to you, yes?"

"Show it to me."

_Loki_

_Everything in the apartment is yours._

_Name_

-(0)-

Lots of things had happened after you disappeared. Loki had searched everywhere for you, but it was like you never existed, all your money vanished the night you left, no one could find you. The Avengers even helped, a little, surprisingly Tony helped the most, but Loki was pretty sure it was because of his pride. The fact that Tony couldn't find one seemingly normal girl seemed to be making him obsessed with it all.

"Man, your girl is so weird. A very clean track record, perfect grades, never had a car, born in a little town near Chicago. She went to a school in Chicago, eventually the family moved to Chicago. What I could find, people thought the family was odd, seemed perfect but something was off was the general consensus. Argh." Stark covered his face like he was having a headache, probably did. "She disappeared the last day of middle school, went to school, didn't come back."

"She never talked about family." Loki looked thoughtful. "She disliked talking about the past, I didn't want to tell her about how I... You know."

"How you failed to conquered the world." Stark smirked. "That'd be a good conversation."

Loki couldn't help but sigh. "Yes, that."

-(0)-

"Brother, Jane tells me you haven't been sleeping, again." Thor stood in front of the smaller, sitting Asgardian frowning. Loki shrugs, sleep is another unimportant detail. He doesn't want to sleep, he can't even when he tries. A little part of him hopes Name'll walk through the door any moment, and that little part fears he might be asleep and therefore unable to make her stay.. "Loki, look at me." Thor sighs. "I don't even understand why you stay in this little place, she isn't coming back, you realize this, yes?" Loki says nothing. "You were together for sometime, and she helped you a good deal, but this is foolish. She will not come back, you'll have wasted your own time."

Loki frowns. "If that's all you have to say, than leave." Thor's eyes flash angrily. Loki sneers, "Get out." One of the vases fall, breaking, as Loki forces Thor out with his magic. He sits back down on the couch, staring at the broken pieces, five months of waiting, and not another sign of Name, not since the time she had apparently come back in the middle of the night while Loki slept. He had woken when the door had shut. Loki had felt her presence fading quickly as it had come, he had torn out of the apartment, only to run into an old lady who must have lived down the hall. Where were you?

-(0)-

Loki glared at Jane. "Get out."

"Won't you consider it at least?" She whispers, "You could possibly find Name."

Loki looks up, "By working with the Avengers?" He snorts.

"You need to get out." Loki shrugs. "Do you think Name would want you to be cooped up in here forever?" She asks. At that Loki can only stare. She is right, Name would be furious. Wouldn't she? "Fine." He snarls.

* * *

Reviews?


	6. Time for Action and Giant Cats

The reason why Loki was need by the Avengers? Shield had them working on a possible threat. Shifters. Shapeshifters, they had a human form and then normally one animal form. They could be fully human, fully animal, or something in-between. A Falcon Shifter could remain human but sprout wings and take flight. Some had more than one animal form, meaning they could become different animals, and on occasion Shifter's had more than one human form. But the Shifters were beginning to question old rules, like leave mundanes, that's what they called humans, alone, don't kill them, don't bother them, stay hidden, sort of rules. They were killing people, just a few, here and there. But no longer for the old reasons like you killed my family, my children, or insanity.

Shield was concerned that this could become a war between the Human population and the Shifter population. In such a war Humans would so far be at a disadvantage as many Shifters lived as Humans and were unknown.

Loki was wanted because of his illusions and magic. The plan was simple. Catch some Shifters, and find out the Shifter Community's intentions. He and the Avenger's were currently on a plane to a remote island in the tropics, were strange reports were coming from, reports of strange people coming and going, screams coming from the woods at night among other noises. Shield believed a Shifter or more had taken residence. It was the Avenger's job to find out.

-(0)-

Loki decided that all biting insects should be eliminated. He desperately wanted to scratch the bites but it seemed undignified to show sign of torment by such tiny, pathetic creatures. Besides, it would no doubt get worse if itched. That's when he heard it, the angry shriek of a hawk. Hawks were not on this island. It flew over his head. Shades of brown and a white underbelly, swooping down on Bruce. Talons scratching at the man's face. Bruce immediately turned green, tearing his cloth to shreds. Hulk swatted at the bird, clipping a wing, sending it flying into the underbrush were something much bigger than a bird impacted and a young woman screamed in pain.

Loki started towards where the bird had hit, when something other screamed in rage. An unrealistically huge black panther walked out from the forest. Eyes focused on Bruce, it hissed at Hulk. Ready to pounce, but a black-scaled snake woman slithered out, putting a scaly arm in front of it. "No." It hissed. "Ssshe'ss fine." The cat turned to look at the snake, and that's when it saw Loki. It pushed the snake away to look him in the eyes. The snake turned to find what had the Cat's interest. Its golden eyes widen in some realization.

The cat takes jumps down to walk towards him, a slow rumble coming from deep in its chest.

"Loki." Steve says.

"Yes?" He takes a step back from the advance of the thing as it flashes it maw of white, white teeth.

"Run." Loki nods before taking off. The cat hisses, and tries to chase him, but Hulk smashes into it, helping the snake hold it back.

-(0)-

Loki stares at Stark, "So, its..." He gulps, he can't help but feel a little nervous, "Its a Shifter?" Stark nods. "And appears to be chasing... Me?"

"Yeah." Stark frowns from the opening in his mask. "Did I mention we lost it?"

"No, Stark, you failed to mention that." Loki hissed. "Anything else?"

Stark frowned at him before continuing dryly. "Yeah, I'm going back to play medic with Bruce, you have your comm, be careful." Then he blasts off.

-(0)-

Loki is sick of running. Illusions seem to be pointless to the Shifter chasing him, it must be able to sense him because it doesn't give a second glance to any illusion Loki casts. It simply avoids the spells and traps by shifting, how many forms does it have? He leans against a tree, trying to catch his breath, Stark had blasted the thing in the face, he might have a few moments of peace as it licked its wounds or just chased Stark for a bit. He moaned, he should have stayed in the apartment. Name, he stiffened, he could feel her! He must have not noticed earlier, being chased by a crazy Shifter was quite distracting.

She wasn't too far. A small walk away truthfully. Loki climbed over the tree roots, really, who put those there? He jumped down from another one, Name should be right around this next tree.

The Shifter. It stood there, now its chin was level with the top of his head with blinking green cat eyes. But it was the Shifter. It moves towards him, making the rumbling noise again and backing him into a tree. He could feel its breathing on his face. _Its going to bite off my head, isn't it?_

It licked him.

* * *

Dadadun!


	7. You're Back

You sat down in front of Loki, he taste salty, probably from all the sweat. He didn't have to run-... Oh... Hmmm, well, he may have run off because you were a giant cat. Yeah, you could see that, you cocked your feline head, perhaps trying the form he had met you in? That was a good idea. You give him a reassuring sniff, it was not because you missed him, who suggested such a silly thing?

You sigh, feeling your fur fade and you teeth dull, your bones shrank, claws became fingers, green feline eyes became (e/c) human ones, but Loki couldn't tell because they were almost completely shut. You take a deep breath, letting your human senses take over. Loki gasps. "Name?" He steps forward as if to touch you, but does not.

You open your eyes fully, smiling as the final, internal changes finish. "Yes?"

"It's really you?" You nod. "Odin's bloody eye, you're a Shifter."

You shrug. "I am an All-Face." You move closer to him, "But you are something not human as well Loki. I can smell it." Your eyes narrow at a passing thought as you circle behind him. "Who are your companions? They hurt Shaelyn, very displeasing, offending." The corners of your mouth turn downwards as you look at him for an answer. "The green, angry one hit her out of the sky." You add, you shift yourself to be a little taller to lay your head over his shoulder. "Who are they?"

"The Avengers." He gently touches your hair, you close your eyes at his touch. Perhaps you have spent too much time as an animal, but you want to be close to him and if he wanted to touch your hair? That was fine, it made a small part of you proud in away that made you think of a male betta when a female watches his display of brightly colored fins and gill covers.

"Can I bite the green one?"

You can feel his chuckle vibrating through his back. "An amusing thought, but a bad plan of action. His anger makes him strong."

You smile. "Oh, but anger makes me strong as well, but in a bad way."

"Hmm?" He moves and you lose your connection with him. It makes you a little grumpy.

You huff, perhaps if explain quickly he'll take time to mull it over and you can get a firmer hold this time. "I am an All-Face, it's very difficult... Well, in everything truly. Normal Shifters only have to deal with two different sets of instinct's, I have millions. Billions of different little voices in my head telling me what to do, its hard to focus on anything, to think before I act. I'm constantly pulled in a thousand different directions, its like, what is it... Singing against a choir." You finger a strand of hair thoughtfully. "When stressed, like anger, its even worse. I hope you never see me lose control. I hope no one ever does again."

Loki moves again, you want to hiss in frustration, a little voice in the back of your head says you should be concerned at this desire, something's wrong. "Are the Shifters a threat?"

You snarl. "A threat to who?"

"Humans." He looks worried, like a child who had lost a toy and finally found it but was beginning to notice it had been changed in its absence.

"The others are undecided, humans are necessary in my opinion, staying pureblood at this rate would be bad, it would lead to inbreeding, there isn't enough blood diversity." You sigh. "Children making it to adulthood is difficult enough, I can only imagine how much harder it would become with inbreeding, besides part of a Shifter is human. We should simply have the humans acknowledge our existence, if they knew, we could live side by side in a much more beneficial manner." You move about, impatient, you want the talking to be over, but you can feel him stiffening as you speak.

"There aren't many of you."

"Yes and no, there are currently many older ones and many are related in some nature. Its a... Aging population? In our current state, if we limit ourselves to only ourselves we cannot reproduce to the point that those who die would be replaced. Besides, what if a Shifter has a human mate, they should be able to be with their Mate, whether it be Shifter, Animal, or Human."

"Mates?" Loki says softly as you nestle up against his side.

"Hmm, something quite complicated... Somewhat like falling in love, but not really. Although love or some form of affection is normally mixed in, although at first it could simply be the Bond. Commonly there is courtship, or you're near them for quite sometime and some part of you decides that that being, or on occasion, beings.-" Loki goes a little pale at that idea. "Is what you need, and that you are what they need. That you can be with them and be.. Happy? But... Its not always happiness. The mate, especially humans, doesn't understand and someone dies or worse." You notice the look on his face. "There are fates worse than dying, living with the need to be near someone, wanting to hold them, protect them, make them smile, needing them to the point that in there absence you don't feel alive. Many of our kind have slowly faded away because their Mate refuses them, despises them. But is this important?" You feel a little irritate now. Talk, talk, talk, he's make you do all the talking. How about he talks a little?

"Name?"

Chandra! Chandra does what you want! She well pet your hair, she loves to be near you, although it irritates you somewhat... "Chandra!" You catch her glare at Loki. "He's a friend."

"I know, we played Poker together, remember?" She hisses, what did Loki do? You nod, she makes her way towards you, still in-between human and snake. She coils a little possessively around you. "What business does this mundane have with you." Wrapping a hand around your arm, pulling you near like Loki may bite.

You frown a little, jerking your arm away from her. "His name is Loki, not mundane." You hiss back as you step out of her coil, and she honestly looks a little startled, but then angry.

"I can speak for myself, Name." Loki cuts in.

That's when the others arrived, other Avengers. Chandra mutters angrily. Coiling around you again but defensively this time.

The red haired woman cocks her gun, the armor man raises his hands, palms glowing. The archer prepares to fire as Chandra lifts Loki off the ground by the throat.

Something in you bursts at that image, Loki, pale faced, helpless in Chandra's grasp. How dare she touch him? You shift angrily, so fast your flesh tears and blood splashes the ground as you swat her away, catching Loki when she drops him. He looks at you, fear and thankfulness mixing, unsure. He is so tiny.

"Name?" You can hear Chandra talking, but she is unimportant. You watch Loki intently, deciding that you wouldn't mind staying like this for quite sometime. But Loki is not content like you, he wants to go back down. You sigh, although it comes out more like a rumble.

Mmm, you shrink yourself back down, you didn't really think about it as you had shifted, something strong was what you had wanted, strong and angry. You admire the shimmering, hairless skin, it is soft, but ungiving. You set Loki down of the forest floor. Allowing yourself to return to human form, but keeping heightened senses, reflexes and a huge set of hard-feathered wings. You know instinctually that the feathers could slice straight through the armor man, like melting butter. No resistance. You turn to Chandra. "Don't you touch him." You extended a wing threateningly towards her. "Or I well not hold back."

She stares and you open your mouth to continue speaking. But then everything goes a little hazy and you realize that you maybe had shift a little to violently, too callously. Because they are cuts everywhere. You had grown and shrunk to quickly and your skin is knitting itself back together.. But you feel so tired. What's it called, you wonder sleepily? Oh yes, everything fades out, blood loss.

-(0)-

Loki looks at the limp person in his arms, Name. And she won't stop bleeding. He turns to Chandra. "What's wrong with her?"

Chandra fidgets nervously, obliviously disturb by Name's behavior. "I never seen a shift like that before... So big." She moves closer, slowly, but determinedly laying a hand on a Name's arm. "I think she didn't really concentrate on the details, I mean," She traces a bloody tear. "Look at her, she wasn't in control, fully."

Captain America walks over. "We have people on our ship who can help, come with us."

"No." Chandra hisses.

"That was not an offer Ma'm, you may come peacefully or we well take you captive and this 'Name' well not benefit from that." Chandra shivers with indecision, she wants to protect Name but she doesn't want to go with them. After a bit of though she nods in agreement.

"I must stay by Name."

"Agreed Ma'm."

* * *

Whee! And more to come! Don't forget to review.

P.S. Love the cookies! Thank you, I'm posting an extra chapter just for you darling!


	8. Big Brother Thunder

You roll over, but its cold. Where's Loki? You feel about blindly. God, you feel weird, and achy.. You open your eyes. "Chandra?" You look about, taking in the impersonal white room, the bandages wrapped around you, the chairs littered about. "Where are we?"

"Those people took us on this.. Plane thing."

"Plane thing?" You say mockingly, Chandra prided herself not on her noble lineage, but her knowledge of the world and its cultures. Her ability to blend in.

Chandra blushes. "It looked like a plane on the outside, an oversized one, but its not like any plane I've ever been on..."

"Huh." Chandra says something. "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Loki, he's your Mate, isn't he?" You choked on thin air that was way too sanitized. Chandra continue looking away, shoulders slumped. "Didn't matter how hard I tried, huh? I should have figured it out. How you actually wanted to wait for the solution, or how about how you couldn't sleep at first, after just leaving him? I know you two shared a bed, I also know that when away from a Mate after that sort of constant contact, especially when your Mate has not yet accepted you, can be very difficult on a Shifter. You were too use to having him right there, falling asleep and waking up to him, to sleep by yourself. I know you snuck off to see how he was doing once, you were so frustrated afterwards. Moody." She sighed.

You look at her, wide eyed. Shaelyn had said Chandra was trying to court you but you hadn't really listened... Oops. "You really think so?"

She looks at you with her now dull golden gaze. "As much as I think the sky is blue and the dirt is brown."

You shifted. "So what do I do?"

Chandra sighs again. "I'm no All-Face, but I suggest you court him, and you have to be honest, take it slow. My sister, Melinda, her Mate was a human." A mournful tone to her words now. "She barely explained at all and.. Lets just say that it didn't go well. For either of them." Her expression becomes thoughtful. "But they did survive.."

"But Loki isn't human." You sniff. "He's too cold to be human." You should know, you had thrown so many extra blankets on the bed in the apartment, it was like a furnace and he was still cool to the touch. "Like a One of Water or Cold Air." You explained. "No matter how warm it is, he's always cool." You sigh. "I wish we were still in the apartment."

-(0)-

You decide to dislike this Fury. He acts straight forward, but he's hiding something, it may however, not be relevant. You sit up in the bed, slowly. "So, you went on this big goose hunt because you were concerned of a war?" You shake your head. "The war well not come, as much as many Shifters look down on humans, we well not survive without them." You wave a hand at his obvious disbelief. "Besides, part of every Shifter is human, so, we would be killing part of ourselves." You giggle suddenly, Chandra has no issues killing other snakes when it came down to it, Shaelyn has killed other hawks, why would humans be different?

Fury frowns. "We need some form of insurance that Shifters are no threat."

You frown, "I can get you direct contact with the Shifter Community, you can do your talking. I have no interest." Chandra looks a little shaken at that. "I was raised as a human, but I am an All-Face, I can't really pick a side in this, I don't really want to either."

"If you hadn't been raised by humans, would you be on the Shifter's side?"

You shrug, "I have no answer for what has never happened and never well." You collapse back down to the bed. Mumbling like a child, "Where is Loki? I want to see him."

"Actually, Thor, Loki's brother, wants to speak with you first." He waves in a huge blonde hair man. Who walks over only to stand at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed. You tell Chandra to go with Fury, answer his questions, find out what happened to Shaelyn.

"So you are Name?" The blonde, Thor says.

You nod, "And you are Thor, and forgive me, but you aren't Loki's brother. " You take a deep breath. "Not possible."

"He is adopted." Oh, sore spot.

"Does he actually love his 'family'?"

Thor huffs. "This is not what I came to speak of with you."

You shrug. "But I want to know."

Thor ignores you. "Why did you leave Loki? Abandon him like that?"

You sigh. "Because as I was? I was a danger, out of control. At anytime I could have attacked him. But the Vavatonem train me." You move uneasily, really they just locked you in an indestructible cavern and had you go berserk until you were use to it, the boss, and then they sent you out to this island to make sure it had worked. Which was very disappointing to be truthful, years of pills and worrying only to be thrown in a cave and told you were good as you'd ever be? "I wasn't in control then, now I am."

"You did not want to harm him." Thor says softly, its no question, it's a fact.

"I've harmed people I had no intention of hurting. Its nerve racking, knowing that at any moment I might start destroying anything around me."

"So you are still dangerous?"

"I well always be dangerous, just like all your green friend."

Thor nods, but then looks up seriously. "So what well you do now?"

Should you tell him? You cock your head to the side in consideration. "I well speak to Loki's parents. Now, which set of parents is more important too him? The birth parents or the ones who raised him?"

Thor swallows at that. Neither? "I do not think he has any appreciation what so ever for his birth race, much less his parents. I do believe our parents would be the better option."

You smile, throwing back the covers and swinging your legs over the side of the bed. "Then they are the ones I want to speak to. How do I find them?"

Thor looks at you suspiciously. "Why?"

You blush, oh... Tell him. "I wish to court Loki," He burst out laughing, you continue you irritably, "Don't you ask permission first?"

"Yes." Thor manages. "Yes, that's quite sweet of you, thoughtful."

You glare at him. "So, when do I meet them?" You really wanted to hit him, or maybe bite him. He was acting like you were some sweet, precious creature, a cute little puppy. Did he forget the whole 'I am dangerous' part? But he was Loki's brother...So no hurting him. Darn.

"As soon as possible."

* * *

Now some may wonder, if Loki is so cold... How can you/Name tell he isn't there because the beds cold? Shifters can sense even the tiniest of temperature changes, plus she can smell him as well. So there! And she is just as cold, colder, or warmer her body temp has no set standard, although she tends to stay cold. Also, she compares him to normal people temps because she knows she isn't the norm.


	9. Smooth-Talker

"Are you sure you can leave already, Lady Name?" You sort of like how Thor called you Lady Name, and his concern for your well being now that he knew your intentions was amusing.

"I am fine Thor." You do a few jumping jacks. "Picture of health."

He grins at your antics. "You may want to hold on."

-(0)-

Traveling to this 'Asgard' was a bad idea, because it involved portals. To put it simply, All-Faces and magical portals do not mix well. Note to self, do portal travel as little as possible.

As soon as you had enter the portal your instincts went nuts, angry even, you had wanted to run, and maybe had a slight shifting incident. The portal hadn't liked you very much either, judging by all the lightning and magical energy it released, poor Thor. He look scared witless. And he said he did this portal traveling stuff all the time!

But, Asgard was impressive. The place was beautiful, ancient. You could feel the energy thrumming in this place. The people, surprise, were all dressed differently from those back on Earth, although the armor reminded you of the Shifters. A nice plate of armor over the heart was quite popular, it kept sharp claws, fangs, and talons out of your chest cavity and had save more than one Shifter who was off guard or unprepared. Plus Shifters tended to stick more to old ways than humans. You had met more than one, especially among the Vavatonem, dressed like an ancient Greek, Chinese, Egyptian, or Arabian. And more. But did you really have to mentally list them all out?

Thor pointed out the palace to you and it oddly reminded you of a pipe organ you had once seen, with its golden towers reaching for the sky full of.. Planets. Not the sky you were use to...But you did like it.

Then you finally made it to the palace, you couldn't help but wonder if Thor had purposefully opened the portal far away from the place, it really had taken way too long in your opinion to get to the palace. But maybe you were just a little impatient. Maybe. But the growing anticipation was killing you, literally, the closer you got to the place the worse you felt, so nervous you were certain you were pale faced. You could tell from Thor's looks over his stupidly broad shoulders, which was happening more and more, he was worried as well. "The Throne Room is just down the hall, there you will meet our parents. Are you sure you want to do this?"

You snarl at him, you feel bad instantly, but the Instincts are so riled up, you weren't doing anything right, why would they say yes? "I have to."

But then those golden doors opened and everything in you screams as you stared into the white haired man's one hard blue eye. He watched you silently with that one eye, then blinked. "I thought I sensed something, what are you?" His eyes narrow and his grip on his golden spear tighten. "Do not fight me."

You pause, why fight him? "Lady Name?" You look to Thor, poor thing, he is clearly having a bad day. "Please return to human form."

You look at your distorted image in the golden walls. Fangs, claws, wings, small, but definitely capable of flight, spikes and scales scatter across your skin like someone had thrown them on you without looking. The spikes also pierced your clothes...Crap, you like these jeans.. You took a deep breath, forcing yourself human. "I apologize, I very recently completed my training. I am an All-Face." How embarrassing, how could you convince anyone you were good for Loki if you randomly shifted upon meeting some old man?

"An All-Face? Of... Midgard. Why are you here?"

"I am here to speak of Loki with his parents."

Suddenly the old man laughs bitterly. "I am certain he told you he doesn't consider us his parents!"

"Odin." A woman scolds from inside the room, she walks towards this 'Odin'. Odin? Loki spoke of an Odin, an Odin whom he hated. You narrow your eyes, hmm. Loki had been hurt by this Odin. "Loki is our son as much as Thor and-" The blonde woman, she was older as well, but age had touched her gently and with kindness. "Oh, a visitor from Midgard! Come in."

"Sorry, you are Loki's parents, adoptive parents?" You add.

She nods slowly, "Yes, yes we are. I am Frigga and he is Odin. Why?"

You take a breath, you had never received much teaching on this, wasn't there some stupid speech or something? And you were pretty sure you were suppose to present gifts..Traditionally...Oops. "I-I..Ah.. Um. Perhaps you should sit down?" Is that the best you can do?! Literally!? But they sit in there nice, gold, imposing thrones.. Great, now they're intimidating. "I..." What should you say? You really hadn't thought about this... "I wish to court Loki and would like to seek your permission and blessing." Wow. Not impressed, but the blonde looked so happy she could cry. Odin looked like he was trying to keep a raven down however.

"What?" He squeaked out, not so intimidating anymore...

"Do you love him?" Frigga blurted out.

You stiffen. "Um.. Maybe.. How much do you know about Shifters?" You noticed his blank look, Shifters? "I am an All-Face which is a kind of Shifter."

Odin frowns. "Nothing." That statement seems trouble everybody except you.

You try not to sigh. "For a Shifter, a Mate is not something we... To be put quick and simple, I did not consciously choose him. I am not just human, I am a million different things, animals and more. I am all faces, all facets of beings and other." You look Odin straight in the eye, "I spent a great deal of time with your son, entire days with just him after a long period of relative solitude. He is smart, strong, he has qualities that that the other parts of me no doubt value. Its like having a second being, per se, in me, that being chose Loki to be my Mate and I Bonded to him because of that. It happens, Mates are complicated in how we Shifters gain them, but after that its relatively simple."

Frigga speaks slowly, like you had just ruined something very precious. "So you do not love him, you want him because some little voice, one of an animal? Tells you to want him?" You can hear the tremor of rage that only a mother can have.

"Maybe, maybe not. Its hard to tell the difference, I know I don't hate him. I know I like him and his company, but I don't know what parts of my feelings for him are my own and what parts are the Bond." You sigh. Spreading your hands out. "I can't deny though that I have Bonded to him, I well waste away without him, possibly die. Or I may lose control of the Bond and do something regrettable. I do want to court him, if he wants me to go away? I well, I won't want to harm him because of the Bond. I would care for him, protect him, he wouldn't be in any danger from me."

"But you wouldn't love him." Frigga frowns at you.

"I may one day, but..Who knows what may happen?" You smile then. "But its up to him, whatever he chooses, I just want to deal with this as peacefully as possible. I may not love him, but I do want him to be happy." You smirk, thinking of how you had decorated the apartment for him..Oh. You had probably already have Bonded to him at the time, and the Bond want to make a place where he would want to stay. Now that you thought about it, his complaints had been something you had paid a particular amount of attention to. That sort of..Made you mad. It sucked that your kind acts towards him were probably motivated by the stupid Bond you didn't even choose. Unfair.

Frigga mistook your agitation for impatience. "If Loki approves, then so do I." She turns to Odin, who shrugs. She looks back to you. "Please visit with him, I haven't seen him in so long."

"I will try." You do what you figure may pass for a curtsy.

Odin speaks up then. "Thor well return you to Midgard, leave now."

-(0)-

You really hate portals. Officially. Thor is really nice about it, but you hate it now. The pull as it brings you somewhere, the lack of control, the indescribable fear that suffocates you in the portal. The knowledge that you currently control nothing, you are powerless. And you hate it.

But that's unimportant. You need to court Loki...But how?

* * *

So everything is going to be slowing down... School is calling me and demanding most of my time and brain power, but first my family has decided to haul me out to a no wifi area.. Negative thoughts that aren't your beeswax. Anyways, question, what do you think of the names Lochesh, Sephtis, Raz, and Chisisi? Which two are your fav?


	10. Making Deals and Eating Breakfast

You sigh heavily as Fury lectures Thor on letting you go to Asgard, and how you're a potential threat, and you may have harmed him. Thor is, of course, certain you would never harm him. Thankfully he doesn't tell Fury why, aka Loki is your Mate. You don't even want to think up the trouble Fury could cause if he knew, you barely know the man but you can tell it wouldn't be below him to use Loki as leverage. Then Fury turns on you, no doubt your sigh reminded him you where there.

"Why did you want to go to Asgard?" He glares at you with his one eye, hmm... Who is worse? Odin or Fury? You'll have to think on that.

You answer as disinterestedly as you can with all the irritation building up in you. Where's Loki? "Personal business, trust me. It isn't of any interest to you or anyone. It won't bring a war down on your heads, at most it'll kill me. Won't that work nicely? I won't cause you any trouble than." You smile kindly. Which completely unnerves Fury and his little agents.

"So it has to do with Loki, you have no other connections, besides Thor, " Whom he glares at. "To Asgard." You want to rip out his throat.

Chandra then speaks up. Her face impassive, but she raises a single eyebrow to symbolize confusion. "But I do not see the issue Director, she did not escape. If anything she made a small visit and endangered her health. I personally believe that is the true problem. As an All-Face she ought to take better care of herself." She turns to you, eyes darkened slightly. Its an old argument, she loves to remind you how you are mortal and can die. You may heal well and be strong but that well not stop death from claiming you one day, that you worry those who care with your lack of care and concern for yourself. You shake your head angrily, you were strong, and therefore they shouldn't worry.

"I am fully recovered, I am fine. The issue is that there is no issue. I well introduce you to the Vavatonem and Shifter community, you can talk. Ensure your war never happens." You shrug. "I care little, I already said that., but I would prefer there is not a war though..." You sigh. "Perhaps I could support you, but I want something in return." You smile at the calculating look Fury gives you.

"You can't 'want' anything, perhaps you have forgotten your position?" He seems almost angry that you wanted anything from him after he had pretty much kidnapped you.

"My position, harm me, you have your dreaded war, work with me and you can end your war before it even starts." You cock your head. "Besides, its a small detail really. Give me Loki, any crimes? He's cleared, I want him to be able to do things with me and..." You look at Thor, he may or may have informed you of Loki's crimes.. "He can't do much as a wanted criminal, can he?" You frown at his expression, but... You suppose, you can lower your price, for now. "However, I'll take him being released into my custody and that'll do for now." Fury lifts an eyebrow, considering. "But, if everything works out... I expect him to be forgiven of his crimes as a.. A gift." You smile.

Fury sighs. "A gift?"

"Oh, but it'll be worth it." You smile. "No war, a very dangerous war criminal removed from the equation, tell me that isn't worth it. Oh, and I know the deal you made with him, work with us, under constant surveillance, blah, blah. That deal is null."

Fury sighs, "I'll release him to you, and if you pull through and support us, I'll see what I can do." You frown, you wanted a promise, but... You'll see what you can do. Give as good as you get.

-(0)-

You try not to stare at Loki from across the table... Apparently no one informed him that he had been released into your custody... Damn you Fury, why didn't you tell him? "So where do you want to move, Loki?" You tack on his name before shoving some unimportant cafeteria mush in your mouth. Chandra is frowning as she pushes the mush around her plate. Her expression says 'I can't believe someone makes a worse breakfast than Name'.

"Huh?"

"Well, Reindeer games," Says facial hair. "You've been released into her custody in return for her cooperation, apparently she wouldn't settle for anything else." Mental note: Kill him. You think he heard your mental note, he gives you a dirty look. "You said that out loud."

"What, do I have to apologize?" Thank somebody that you easily hide your embarrassment.

Facial hair shrugs. Loki speaks then. "Why?" You cock your head and give him a quizzical look. "Why did you do that?"

"It is my job to take care of you, so why not?" You say it without even processing the full meaning of what you are saying. Stupid bond, Loki blushes, both angrily... And something else that you can't quite place. Well, when Chandra tells you its her job to take care of you and when she has done it in public, its embarrassing, like she thinks you can't handle yourself. "Not that you can't yourself, but I... Um..."

That's when Shaelyn(who turned out to be fine) had her little moment of realization. "Oh my god, It makes so much sense! That is so sweet by the way, I knew you were a big softy! How long has he been your Mate?! Why didn't you tell me?!" She clears the table with a single jump to hug you, her brown wings rip through her shirt in her excitement. "This is great!" She turns on a super confused Loki. "You make sure she eats well, takes vitamins, gets out, and if she says she is fine you have to find out what's wrong. She won't ever tell you what's really wrong, you have to figure it out yourself." She suddenly looks sympathetic. "Oh geez, now I feel a little bad for you, there's gonna be so many angry Shifters, you nabbed the Big Fish." She pokes you. "Surprised Chandra didn't off him before you Bonded, she was so sweet on you." Chandra chokes suddenly on the bland cafeteria mush.

You whack Shaelyn, really hard. "Thanks for blowing the rest of the day up in my face." You speak with a gorgeous streak of sarcasm.

"Oh.."

"Making a full circle now?" You hiss.

"Mates?" You look at Loki.

"Um... Well, you're in my custody, where would you like to go first? I was thinking.. China." You just chuck China in there. You were not thinking at all.

"First you need to explain, Name."

You lifted a shoulder nervously. "Can't we talk about this..Later?"

Loki gives you that look, no, right now. Ugh. Chandra has managed to not die on her eggs however and decides to hop on the awkward conversation boat. "I think the Vavatonem should explain it, they have actual records of All-Faces taking Mates, and I know Name didn't pay much attention when it was explained to her or she would have..." Noticed my attempts to court her, or something like that judging from the blush on her cheeks.

Facial hair grins cheekily. "How you were apparently crushing on her?" He smirks. "Didn't know Shifters were into that."

Chandra, the ever factual looks a little confused. "But Name is of both Genders, she is an All-Face, literally she is all faces of everything, animal, human, and more." Then she adds, "But yes, it is not uncommon to have a Mate of matching gender if that's what you find so amusing." She turns to Loki. "I well arrange for the Vavatonem to meet you. Would you like that?" Thank Chandra's parents that she remained courteous to Loki.

So maybe you, Chandra, Shaelyn, and Loki all disappeared suddenly and shortly after lunch... Oh, poor Fury, but you did leave a letter telling him you were setting up a meeting and crap.

* * *

I did one huge chap instead of a couple small ones. Do you guys prefer little chaps or big ones? Also fish names still undetermined, currently Lochesh has received likes from other 'sources/people', so Lochesh is probably in... So Sephtis or Raz?

P.S. School starts tomorrow, I shall become infrequent in my posts sadly...


	11. Somewhere in the Andes

The Vavatonem's village, he assumed there was more than one, was carved deep into the mountainside, the mountain's name no one would tell him, and he didn't really care. But the place, hewn of mountain rock, was natural. The path winds back and forth so he couldn't be certain where it led. And at first Loki thought no one was here. But then Name smiled and had said, "Wait tell nightfall, many of the Vavatonem here are nocturnal."

Then Name dragged him into a cave. And Loki was certain she had made a mistake. Why? The cave was single file, barely. The sides of the cave walls kept coming closer and closer, scraping against him as he wormed through. Plus it was pitch black. Name of course had little issue, she simply made herself smaller and could probably see in the dark. Apparently all Shifters could control their size. Chandra, he hoped it was Chandra, slither right over his feet and onward. So, since it was pretty singularly minded, just keep pushing forward, Loki started to think.

Mate. He was Name's Mate. And that made it her job to take care of him apparently. Well, did this mean...Were they married? But yet, Loki thought of the Loons he had once seen on television. They Mated for life, was it more like that?

Then he saw light ahead, and when he emerged from the cave he saw the city. It was magnificent, from floor to ceiling, towers stretched. Water fell from some spots in the ceiling of the cavern to splash and then flow through canals. And the towers, carved from stone, were colorful and moss covered. Ropes and wooden planks made for apparently quick crossing, balconies stuck out here and there, and for a place underground. It was full of light. "Do you like it?" Name whispered.

"Yes, but where does the light come from?"

Name turned to Chandra. "A simple explanation would be people with too much time, resources, ad abilities stuck in one very dark, lovely, but dark, cave. This is not my home but it is my understanding they carved thin tunnels to the surface and did something so they would bring the outside worlds light down here, plus we are under a lake..."

"Which is great and informative but we need to hurry up!" Squeak out the hawk Shifter, Shaelyn. "My brother well be waking soon and he only has a few minutes normally when I visit." She turns to Name. "But then again, he'd make time for you."

-(0)-

You will kill Shaelyn, she is wonderful, but she was shooting you down without even trying! You sent Loki off with Shaelyn's brother, a Vavatonem teacher who's name you should know...But don't and don't regret not knowing. Now, Shaelyn had already torn apart the idea of slowly...Warming Loki up and then breaking it to him. At least let him get to know you as an All Face, the parts of you hadn't let him see back in the apartment. Crap, and another crap slips out softly when you see Shaelyn's mischievous grin. "Whatever you have planned, I really don't want to know. Last time you prank a Vavatonem HighLady and I got the blame and thrown in Austru Cave and somebody else wasn't."

She shrugs, "But it wasn't too long, only a day and an extra night." You glare at her, she had never been in Austru Cave, and you hoped she never was. A hawk like her wouldn't survive the cold. She sighs. "HighLady Awuor is so touchy, anyways. You need to get gifts for Loki, right? The markets open soon, and we have a whole day!"

"Sure, but I am going on my own," You turn to Chandra. "Any argument to that?" She shakes her head silently. "Good, bye!" You stretch out, letting the fur protruded from your skin, fangs burst through your gums. It hurts, but you're use to it by now.

"You do make a good cheetah Name." Shaelyn grins, you snarl at her before dashing off. You have a few ideas, you had lived with Loki for a while after all.

-(0)-

You snarl at the vendor, "This is not worth two hundred dollars."

The vendor shrugs, lightly dancing his hands over the limited edition books, "Then why don't you go buy them somewhere else." His eyes glint dangerously. "Just because you're an All-Face doesn't mean I'll sell for less, not all of us our in awe of your existence."

You smile slowly. "Good, I'd prefer that if you have to be in awe, it's because of me myself. Just being alive is nothing special." You sink you hand deep in the leather bag you now carry, "But as for the books, I don't need them, I want them as a gift for someone, big difference you see. 150?" He scowls, but nods taking my money.

You sigh, at least he wasn't like Maruka. True Maruka had the best stuff, but she wanted things like your blood, hair, or favors. Sometimes you got away with some gossip or information with her, you preferred those trades. You put the books in with the other items you had picked up. The books were actually pretty important, they were limited edition because most copies had been destroyed or were permanently possessed by Shifter families or the Vavatonem. Written by an All-Face about Shifters, and Loki loved to read, and he would need to learn about the world you were pulling him into. Besides, something told you he'd find it fascinating. Now just the matter of arranging the rest.


	12. Neha Falls

Loki glared at Name, she just smirked in return. How dare she abandon him to the crazy man. He hadn't even learned much! The fool just babbled on and on about the different artifacts they had seen and Name. All-Face this, All-Face that, such an honor, and it had driven him insane, yes, he was sane a few hours prior. "So," She drawled, "How was the educational tour?"

"Glorious." I snap. "What, pray tell, is next?"

She suddenly looks nervous, and moves around a bit, unwilling to meet his eyes. "Well, maybe getting you some new clothes?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" The hawk snickers, I glare at her too.

"Nothing, but you are in full battle armor, it makes the Shifters nervous." She glances at me quietly, but I am the God of mischief and lies, she isn't lying, but she isn't telling the whole truth either. "Plus," She adds, "It isn't any good for where we're headed next, and you need dress clothes too." I cock my head at her, 'do I?'. She nods.

-(0)-

This woman couldn't prick me with more needles if she tried, but I stand there quietly as she measures and mutters to herself about colors and how people couldn't wait and didn't appreciate all her handwork and quality clothes. And she kept pricking me, and the only thing that kept my mouth shut was the furious look on Name's face. Every little prick, every little whisper of pierced skin, made her eyes darker and her face contort more and more, how worked up she was by such a little thing was deeply amusing. And just a smidgen touching.

At first. Then I noticed how tensely Chandra was watching her as well, like Thor as a child trying to decide if he should do something or not, and considering the different ways it could explode in his face. But no one spoke, with the exclusion of the muttering seamstress.

"Hey." The hawk finally spoke. The seamstress looks up, how dare anyone interrupt her. "Do you think you could stop stabbing him constantly, she doesn't like that." She jabbed a thumb towards Name. "They're Bonded. Without Claim." The seamstress pales. Biting her lip, she doesn't poke me again. But…Claim? Judging from the slight blush it brought about, this claim was very intimate…

-(0)-

Name walks hurriedly forward, not evening slowing as we go through another stupid tunnel, how many tunnels are there? Chandra stays behind me, she seems to think I might try to leave. Why would I? I know Name, I… trust her, something unavoidable I suppose. But when she looks at me, those eyes, they speak of things I can trust. Her actions as well. Because even in her hurry she still waits at the end of the tunnel, walking in rapid circle of impatience, but waiting. And she is constantly checking up on me, just a quick flick of her eyes once in awhile, but I know her well enough to be sure it isn't just her looking around, she is looking at me. Observing everything with quick, judging glances.

And, it doesn't bother me. It should, but it doesn't.

"I can hear the Neha's" Name smiles back towards Chandra, and me, for some reason the Hawk did not come.

"Neha's?" I mutter, Name smiles brightly.

"You'll see." She steps forward pulling out a square of dark cloth. "Blindfold. Otherwise it won't be half as surprising!" She snaps at me as I move away.

I glare at her. "Very well." She folds the square over itself a few times and steps behind me, its irritating, sometimes she is taller than me and others shorter. I do wonder if I've ever seen her unaltered by her shifting. She draws it carefully across my face, pulling it into a tight knot in the back. I assume she waves her hand in front of my face from the sudden push of air in my face, satisfied that I can't see she takes my hand pulling me along. It's roaring loud, like something's being pounded on over and over. I barely hear Name go 'Shit' at first. "What?" I turn my upper half, careful to not move my feet. The wild wind leads me to believe I may or may not be standing in a very high up place with very little beneath my feet.

"Sorry." She scoops me up, hooking one arm under my knees and the other around my shoulders. I would have said something but…

She jumped. Still holding me.

-(0)-

You can't help but grin when you set Loki down, "You scream like a little girl." You can't help the smugness of your words either. You screamed once in a great while, but even you never came close to the shrill scream of terror Loki had given when you had jumped..

"I was blindfolded and you gave me no warning, I am still blindfolded by the way." You imagine he's glaring at you from behind the blindfold with angry green eyes. A warm but achy pressure builds in your chest, bond or not, you wanted him. And that was what you decided right then and there. Loki was good for you, and you wanted to be good for him. The Bond be damned, he was yours, not some instinctive feeling's, Instincts that were programmed in you at birth. The Instincts weren't going to control you ever again, no rampages, no doing things with out wanting to.

You undo the knot, deftly slipping the blindfold off to see those eyes. You watch as the green widens in awe, as he stares at the Neha's and their water cascading down the mountainside. How they pound heavily down into the ravine below that they had carved through the stone. "This is the Neha's." You smile, "Neha's Fall, named after an All-Face who.." You trail off. Neha was no pleasant story. Suddenly bringing Loki here didn't seem like a good idea.

Chandra spoke though. "Neha The Cataclysm, an All-Face who could influence water, she lived in a time were Shifters lived in tribes, tribes that were constantly at war with one another. Neha Bonded with a Shifter of another tribe, but their tribes were at war with one another, they met in secret through the tunnels that now make up the village we saw earlier. They met on a regular basis apparently, and one day the Mate didn't come." Chandra sighed, "The Mate had died defending her tribe's territory from Neha's tribe, Neha returned to her tribe's camp to smell the her Mate's blood on her tribe's warriors. Neha went mad with grief, she called down the sky, killing anything she found alive and destroying the dead. The mundanes call it the great floods or something like that. The tribes cornered her where the lake is now, and chased her to were the falls start, Neha jumped to her death." Chandra murmured, "Because of her the tribes were forced to become one big community, united in their fear of her madness. Otherwise we would still be scatter and fighting one another. So, Neha's Falls, should we look at the tomb?"

"Thank you for ruining the moment with tragic tales of woe and sorrow and lets not forget dead people." You snap, you really didn't want to talked about a failed All-Face's bond, one who had killed thousands in her grief as well.

Loki shrugged. "It's interesting, so Neha made the Falls?"

You smile, oh Loki. "Yes, and the lake, her final marking on the world."

Loki's eyes twinkled, "I would like to see this tomb."

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, also this big one is for Rose'of'the'Rune! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review you guys! I know your there, Fanfiction shows me how many a day, and what country. Have I mentioned how amazing it is to me to have readers in so many different countries! If you review you should definitely say what country your from, I always get a kick out of how connected we all are through the internet! Thanks for reading! I am currently trying to breed my betta's, the pairs been condition for over two weeks, more like 3! The female has her breeding stripes and white belly and the male has built his bubble nest, hopefully it goes well, I'll have to keep you all updated!

P.S. It's so weird how many times I have completely changed the plot XD


	13. How Neith's Arm is cut off?

Again, I dislike the tunnels, but knowing where I was being lead was good. This tomb would be of most interest, Name let Chandra lead and now she walks behind me slowly, silently. If I didn't know she was right behind me I doubt I would have noticed. Neha's tale was interesting, but.. "What was the Mate's name?"

Name chuckles dryly. "Its very coincidental, or least I thought so, but it seems almost common that Mates have names that relate to one another in some nature. Doesn't it Chandra?"

"Yes, as if destiny has already marked a pair for one another." Chandra whispers.

"Her name?" I remind them.

"Neith." Name says simply. "She was a poison dart frog." Her hand wraps itself in the crook of my elbow, "Next left and we're there."

-(0)-

Shifters have a thing for making things natural, elegant, and imposing all at once. The tomb area is flooded, which was done on purpose, no doubt to remind everyone of the apparently destructive floods Neha had brought in her rage. Chandra said it never got higher than the knees, the stone is carved to reach up the walls slowly like trees, the branches, or perhaps roots, reaches down in the center of the room, a trunk of roots and branches, intertwined around.. What I can only assume are Neha and Neith. I walk ahead of Chandra and Name, to get a better look. The Mates lay there, on their sides, eyes shut peacefully, a slight smile graces the ones features. It could be considered sweet, beautiful, except the one, who must be Neith. Her throat is cut in a single jagged wound, brilliantly red for a dead person. And her one leg blossoms with bruises and is clearly broken from what I can see sticking out from her skirt. "How long have they bee-"

"Centuries, we Shifters preserve better than most." Is all Chandra says.

"The protective barrier helps of course." Name adds.

Chandra nods. "Yeah, probably."

Name reaches over tapping the one side, "Neith." Neith is the one with the slit throat. "Records say they hunted her down after a border skirmish, giving her a slow, painful," The quiet anger in Name's voice catches my attention, "death. All because she was in a different tribe, because she wasn't 'one of them'." She taps the other side. "Neha, an All-Face, like me."

We stare at them for some time, their arms wrap around one another loosely, they're dead, but I can't help but feel they may be happy just being together in something. Even though both are blood stained and Neith's throat is slashed.

"Mates… Are very important, aren't they?"

Name nods, "They are what you need, what well make you whole, fuller, they are suppose to be your other half."

Then a little awkward silence occurs, and I don't quite know why. But then Chandra speaks, "Did you know all known All-Faces have been killed? They never die of natural causes."

"Great fun fact." Couple with Name's soon to be signature glare. "Chandra, please don't mention-"

"How Neith's arm is cut off?"

"Yes, Chandra, how did you know?" Name suddenly smiles, "Now leave."

"But-"

"I didn't say argue or try to reason with me, I told you to leave." Chandra's shoulders slump, but she exits quickly. Name turns to me. "Now, you and I are going on a little field trip."

* * *

Now I know your all like, how dare she give us short chapters! But I need togather info

I need:

-Fav countries and hotspots you want to visit

-where you'd live and why

Notes

-Neha and Neith are 2 female betas of mine, yeah, I have reasoning! And its super simple!

-Take notice of the fanfic's title, why do you think it has the title? Grins madly, not sure how soon tell you'll be finding out though...


	14. Still Playing Games

You know what, I am never letting Shaelyn plan my vacations ever again. You weren't even gone very long, you had meant for her make up a list of places to go check out. Its a good thing you got back when you did, she already had you and Loki booked and paid for at least half a year of trips, and all you know is if you miss this plane..is that Shaelyn well kill you, and you never realized how people don't like Loki.

The silly airport girl fainted when she saw him, oh, right, tried to conquer the world. Ah, yeah, that may cause just a bit of trouble….As far as you can tell though, his interest in world domination is lacking now, but how well others treat him? Well, whatever, deal with it as it comes, you glance at him out of the corner of your vision, maybe he'll want to talk about it one day. That's when you realize it, one day, Loki may want to know more about you, he'll see you one day. You'll forget to mold your flesh into the form he knows so well. And he is your Mate, honesty is important. Even if you don't know the full story either, you should tell him what you know. Maybe not quite yet, but someday.

That thought makes you excited. It also fills you with dread, sickening and achingly cold.

-(0)-

So, maybe after getting on the stupid plane and getting your luggage in order, you actually started thinking. "Hmmm, did we even pack anything?"

"No, the Hawk gave us no time to pack ourselves, but she did give us these bags claiming they contained what we needed."

"Her name is Shaelyn, but if we don't have clothes we'll need to buy some.."

"You already bought me some clothes though." Loki clearly doesn't want to go clothes shopping again. Stupid seamstress, you really should ruin her reputation…. Hmm..

You had poked through some of the bags quickly before giving them to the airport person. "Well, I didn't see any clothes in the bags I looked at." You look over at him, "But this time we'll be buying human style, oh, by the way. I am Name, we leave the All-Face part out, and Shaelyn actually packed our papers, and your extra papers, so we're good there."

"Where are we going?" Loki tried to keep himself disinterested.

"I have no clue." You wave at the flight attendant. "Hey, where is this plane going?"

The flight attendant gives you a weird look, of course. Shouldn't a person know where their plane is going? "Um, Iceland miss."

"Hmm, okay, thanks."

"You didn't know where we are going?…Why did I even expect you to?"

"Hey!" You punched him lightly in the shoulder. "I am a victim too!"

-(0)-

"Yes Shaelyn, we made it." Name said for the hundredth time into the small black box with the glowing screen. "Now what?" Silence as she listens quietly, "Kay, bye." She turns to me, "I still don't get were we're going.. Celly-ja-land-sfoss?"

"Oh you must mean the Selijalandfoss Waterfall, its beautiful!" Gushed the far too helpful midgardian man, was he truly a man, he was far too feminine… And interested into Name. Interested to the point of lending his black box so she could call Shaelyn.

"Hmm, best way to get there?" She then stiffened in shock, the box was shaking angrily. "Oh, ah, text message, right." She tapped the black boxes glowing screen, "Hmm, 'wait at luggage pickup, ride well find you, think….' butterflies Shaelyn." She stares at the screen for a bit and then hands the black box back. "Thanks."

The man blinks. "You're welcome." Then Name grabs me by the arm, and drags me off, quickly and not allowing another word from him.

-(0)-

So we stand there, next to the pile of bags that is our luggage, now that I have time to look at them I realize that the Hawk packed for an army, there had to be clothes in there. I look over to Name, she's watching the palm of her hand with an amount of fascination that makes me think she is doing something to her palm. I look over her shoulder, and I did not have to stand on my tips of my toes to do so, yes, she was shifting her palm into different images, a lion, screaming woman, feathers….Me… "Name?"

"You realize I know you're watching right?" I could here the smirk in her voice. "Like it?" She proceeds to make my image make faces, stupid smiles, and the worst was this coy smile and fluttering of the lashes like a teenager midgardian.

"Still playing games All-Face?" A pale hand closed over her hand and my face. I look up at this person, a man with yellow-green eyes, stark white skin, and orange hair, and he's flashing sharp white teeth in what is suppose to be a smile, a very predatory smile. His eyes narrow at me. "I thought you preferred solitary companionship, not frolicking with Mundanes."

"Just Name here, Crevan." She pinned on his name, I believe she did it purely so I would know this man's name. "Also, human, not mundane. This is Loki, of Asgard." She steps away so he can have a good look at me. Her eyes stay on him, careful, as if trying to figure the best way to go about what ever is apparently going on. "What all were you told?"

He shrugs. "Shaelyn called, needed someone to play tour guide for you, of course, I volunteered." He flashes another predacious grin. Name winces slightly.

"Crevan." She says in the tone used on an animal that you knew wouldn't like what was going to happen. "Perhaps someone else sh-"

"No," He snaps. His eyes widen. "Did Chandra fina-"

Name interrupts him now, in a quick, stampede of words. "He's my Mate." Crevan blinks and takes a few steps back, looking at her in shock, and a little…Hurt? He turns towards me angrily, I wave cheerfully.

"I lost to this runt?" His eyes turn more yellow. "Chandra I could tolerate, but some little Mundane?"

"Perhaps we should take this outside?" I offer, people are looking at us.

Crevan shrugs, "Sure."

* * *

Reviews?


	15. Loki kissed Name on the Cheek

"So." Crevan glares down at Loki angrily. "He's your Mate?" With an undertone of _little, under-sized, black-haired, runt. I'm so going to chew him up. _

"Yes." You mentally sigh, really Shaelyn? Send the crazy fox to be the tour guide for me and my Mate. Crazy Fox who is very interested into making me his Mate… And really open about it. As in I think he might kill Loki when I blink for a half second.

"How?" He growls, stalking up to you, it is a nice view up his nose on the off-handed note.

Loki grumbles from the sidelines, yes, yes, he can take care of himself. You know. "Well, you know how I was in isolation?"

He hissed angrily. "Yeah, those fools thought that you had to be locked up until you were in control."

You sigh out loud. "It was necessary, but during that, I met Loki and he started staying with me. After such a long period of being relatively alone and then suddenly having constant contact, I Bonded to him." You play with some of your fingers, a thing a mundane does when bored, a thing a Shifter does to remind others _I may just put my claws through your __**face**__. As you were saying? _"Don't kill him. Now bring us to the House and get."

He huffed. "My All-Face always expects so much for so little, won't you pay me?"

You give him a grin, "If the service is adequate." Loki chokes behind you. "Crevan?!"

"I didn't do anything, he probably gasping for air because I asked a seemingly dirty question and you said yes! And smiled." He said in afterthought. He smacked Loki on the back. "Don't get jelly, its just a hug."

"For like a minute." You complained.

"You smell too nice for a second less." Oh how sweet, really, why he bothered with someone like you? Most girls would have blushed, you just gave him a look of _Maybe someone jammed flowers in you nose, poor thing. _But Shaelyn said that's why he was interested, you were a challenge. Most people found hugs and touches romantic, you did it because you were cold. Or maybe, maybe not, wanted a back scratch or something. Those were hard to come by….

-(0)-

I have hated many people. This 'Crevan' is going to be one of them. I figured he was a fox, Crevan meant fox, fox red hair, yellow eyes. He just reeked fox. And he talked strangely, one second gruff and old fashioned, then a lilting accent that gently wrapped around every word, or that silly way of speaking as most young folk with the glowing boxes do, constantly changing. Clearly a trickster like me. People may say I'm crazy, but clearly Crevan was insane, maybe the fox in him was a little too predominant. Crevan help us throw our things in a jeep as he chattered on and on, the only useful things I gleaned from all the words was the following:

-Hurt Name, I will kill you

-Touch Name, I will also kill you

-Name is the best thing you well ever know, dare to even think otherwise and, you guessed it, I'll kill you

-I hate the Vavatonem because they made Name live in that stupid apartment and rarely let me see her

-I hate you

-I hate lots of things

-I'm obsessed with my own voice

-I can definitely drive, look back to glare at you, and jabber onward

Crevan is crazy in away I could never be. Name looks back reassuringly a few times. I think she's also checking to see if I jumped out of the vehicle yet. Which is a good idea, but even I wouldn't abandon her with Crevan.

-(0)-

Even though it was only a few hours of driving with Crevan I feel less sane for it. Name smiles like she can read my mind, more likely my expression, before telling me we're almost there. "Where's there?" I mutter darkly.

She grins. "You'll love it."

-(0)-

What I'll love is this giant tree house mansion. At first I was confused when Crevan parked in the middle of this thick forest and its lack of roads and houses. Name and Crevan jumped out. "Come on Mundane, I'm not waiting for you." Crevan snarled, now in an Australian accent. A very angry Australian accent. Name smirks at me, and nods for me to come. Crevan shifts about for a bit, clearly waiting for something. We stand there until his impatience gets the better of him. "I'm not going to wait for anyone else either, hurry up will you?!" He yelled at the tree tops. Name makes a soft repetitive noise, I think she's laughing, but doesn't want to upset Crevan.

"Loki, move over, it won't do me any good for you to be crushed." She yanks me to her other side, next to the vehicle. The air rushes over me in a boisterous gush as something rams in the forest floor. I look over my shoulder, a large wooden board with ropes attached to each corner.

Crevan swears. "Are you trying to put a hole in the floor?"

"It's just dirt Crevan." Someone calls down, a female who speaks suspiciously like Crevan does, but distinctly British. "Besides, you should be more concerned for the lift then the dirt, and is that you Name? It so good to see you, I see you have a new guard dog, did Chandra finally go too far?"

Name frowned. "No you little scoundrel, now shut up and come down here. I've supplies for the kitchen." Crevan replied.

A girl slides down one of the ropes, a red head like Crevan and she shares in his yellow-green eyes and white skin. Clearly confident in her own skin. "Messina is Crevan's sister if you didn't notice, I may as well warn you, there's seven other carbon copies of these two around here." She turned to this 'Messina'. "Did Tokala finally move in with his Mate?"

Messina nodded. "For a while they were considering moving _into here_…Not that it mattered, there's plenty of room, but still!"

Name dumped some of the luggage on the lift. "Well?" I pick up the some of the other bags with her, but I actually set them down, gently. She practically throws them. She turns to me, smiling. Then all the sudden her eyes narrow angrily at something behind me. I gasped when Name hauled me up on to her shoulder, she's taller, but she shouldn't be able to lift me up like a pillow. "Stay away unless you want to be missing that nose."

The awkward pause starts to get a little to long when she speaks again. "Um, sorry. I won't go near him again." Messina's voice is slow and confused.

"Haul us up, now." Name snapped, what had Messina done?

"Set me down?"

She drops me like the luggage abruptly. I glare at her, she shrugs. As usually she is no Thor, breaking at the first glare. She waits until we are in the tree tops to speak, I can see the floor of what appears to be a palace of a tree house. "She was…kind of…um, you know… Like sniffing your.. person." I give her a look, smelling me was strange, not something to get angry over. "Like, really personal, like in your hair and…" She blushed. "I never got the whole sniffing thing, and sniffing a person's…" She patted her rump. "It's like checking you out, showing interest, saying I think I like you. And your the equivalent of married by Shifter standards. So….its like checking out a married person. Isn't that taboo in Asgard?"

"But I didn't notice anything." Messina had sniffed my..But? Married?

Name rolled her eyes. "She's a fox." That explains nothing. At all.

"So, my but is your private property?" I smirk at her.

She glares at me. "I'll let the next one sniff you as much as they want and don't look to me when they are all over you and won't stop flirting with you, you'll be praying for me to pick you up like a damsel in distress." I snort, never.

-(0)-

God, Loki doesn't get it. The only reason Messina doesn't throw herself at you is because Crevan wants you and the one time she had attempted to you had kicked her off the tree, literally, she had start sniff the back of your neck and running the tip of her nose over your bare skin. Which had scared the crud out of you and you had proceed to lash out. Without a first thought, most people would lash out on the secondish thought, you just did it.

Your major lesson out of that had been many Shifters well sniff someone as a show of interest, or possible interest, they're identifying your scent to show they want to find you again. Your other lesson was Messina was like those guys who go after anything in a skirt, but she was a girl and male or female was completely irrelevant to her. Shaelyn hated her so much, Chandra said Messina was, on Messina's levels of interest, pretty serious about Shaelyn. Shaelyn may like her, you don't know, last time you had all been here Shaelyn had avoided Messina like the plague or one of her more vicious prank victims. One of these days you were going to lock the Messina and Shaelyn in a room together and see what was left at the end of the day.

But you weren't that cruel…Well, more like Shaelyn hadn't made you angry enough yet.

You slung some bags over your shoulder, and then the other shoulder, the crooks of your elbows, and clutched as many as would fit in your hands. "Think you could handle the rest, _dear?_" Oh, calling him darling was a good idea, the shocked expression that spread across his features was delectable. You remembered doing the same things in school, randomly hugging people, especially if you didn't know them, and calling everyone thing like handsome, gorgeous, and darling. More stupid nicknames were needed.

"Yes," He paused before gaining a devilish smirk of don't count me out. "Sweetheart." He added with a peck on your cheek, taking some bags from your hands and grabbing the rest.

It was on.


	16. Honeymoon Suite

You walked ahead of Loki, what would some good nicknames be? Sweetheart? But Loki had used it… Dear was to simple. "Name? Where are we going? _Do you even know?_"

Hmm, now, should you go left or right at this point? Oh wait… The destination, which room were you and Loki even in? Um, well, you are Mates… A little smirk worked its way on your face, "Just follow me, Honey." If that was the plan, definitely a left. And Honey was no good either, who knew sappy, stupid nicknames were this hard? You skip down the bridge, which is really hard with all the bags and how the wood and rope beneath your feet keeps swaying and moving with every step.

Loki snorts, "Are you a Stromkarl now?" You paused as you set a foot on one of the little bridges leading to a tree house. He frowned. "And who did the infrastructure here?"

You turn to look at him. "Stromkarl?"

He rolled his eyes, "A musical spirit."

You snarled lightly, "I do a little skipping and that makes me a Stromkarl? Anyway, the Shifters who built this place? Died a long time ago, the Fox, its a family, tribe, whatever, and they never really cared for the distinction between families and tribes, they made this place for themselves and anyone passing through, I've been here more than once." You swept up to the room, really, it was a huge house here for all but the fact that its halls lacked walls. The tree houses are rooms, the bridges the hallways. You can feel Loki rolling his eyes at you. "But Doll, I think you'll like it here. Crazy people who don't mind their own business, and watch out for any little kids who look like Crevan or Messina, they are all adroit and thieves. Nice, but you'll going leave with less then you came if you spend too much time with them." You smile softly. "They are good kids though."

Loki paused pregnantly. "Do you like children?"

"Any child is fine when it isn't mine to take care of." You made a face of disgust crossed with a sneer. "Plus every single thought that passes through their little heads….Comes right out their mouth. I don't ever want children." You tried to keep your shoulders from slumping, the idea of a child honestly filled your stomach with a queasy sensation, a mix of horror, terror, achy warmth, and more aching, fear. Focusing on how horrifying children were was easiest, best.

Loki stared intensively at you for a bit, dissecting the last couple seconds in his head. He blinked once. A displeased frown as if to say, there's a lie in there, I'm just not sure which part of its untrue. "I see."

You laugh lightly, "Oh, really Loki? No need to worry, you don't have to anything more than live with me and put up with me. I'm not like those old, traditional idiots." You tap the door with your foot so it swings open. "I'd like to be your friend really, we're going to be stuck together for a long time."

He snorts as you walk in, and promptly drops everything on the floor with a nice bang. You glare at him, _really?_ You show him around, the houses all have a similar layout so its not too hard. A kitchen combined with a tiny dining room, bathroom, and then the bedroom. Why this particular house? Because it was one of the many for mates, and your mind was already thinking of how nonplussed Loki would be, how people were going to react. Name has a Mate? Oh, poor thing, you were definitely going to abandon him to the masses. Hopefully. And ignore how the Bond happily contracted in you at his little smirks and blinks, the little moments were he glared at you like _really? __**Stupid Bonds.**_

You laugh ad you smile harder than anyone else at dinner. Why? Because it was a meal with everybody. Poor Loki. After the initial shock of you bringing someone to the meal and the fact that you were there, which include lots of toasting, the shock of that someone being your Mate seemed to short-circuit everyone's brains for a bit, it was interrogation time.

Where he was from? Asgard. Mundane or Shifter? Mundane… Which had way too long of a pause, and most just sniffed a little and drew their own mental images. And you hated how easily he seemed to answer the questions and always left out just the right things to make your relationship seem more than it was. What was your relationship?

Something you didn't want to mess with, that's what. Much less think about it. But everybody was more interested into Loki and generally left you alone to your own devices, to your mind.

You aren't just friends, you're fairly certain friends don't snuggle, or patch up stomach injuries. How had he even gotten a stomach injury? Then you thought back to when you had chased him. He had created images of himself to try and trick you, but they hadn't smelled of him. He wasn't human. He was Loki you mentally hissed at your curiosity. Loki doesn't quite add up, Loki is waking up to pancakes from someone who never even mentioned being able to cook, Loki is doing whatever, he's all about guile and shrewdness, he's about using big words and leaving the definitions up on the computer for you, Loki with his smirks and uncaring attitude, but he did care. Loki was the one the Bond obsessed over. Loki was your weakness now, your chain, your anchor, a drowner. A danger, a possibility.

* * *

So, I really need a beta-reader and anyone who would be willing to put up with me and my crazies would be welcomed! Pleasse let me know about any mistakes I've made! Love you guys, yes I'm slow and pathetic! Review! Por Favor!

P.S. A drowner is like the weight on a trap use to literally aid in the drowning of its victim. Cheers!


	17. Leave The Pretties Alone!

Selijalandsfoss Waterfall. What a ridiculously long name! Apparently you and Loki suppose to spend the day there. You roll on to your other side to visually burn holes into Loki's pale eyelids. He looks too fragile when he's a sleep. And gentle when his face relaxes. But sometimes he has nightmares. You almost want to ask, but then again. You don't need to know.

You lift up one hand and hover it above his face, how to wake him? Pinch his nose, or cheek, maybe pull an ear. You settle for rapping your knuckles against his forehead. He grumbles, sleepily slapping at your hand. And turns away, putting his back to you like a brick wall. "I'll braid your hair." You threaten, you had seen that sliver of green when his eyes had peeked out from under his eyelids, trying to judge for how much longer he could stay in bed. Now he was just pretending to sleep for sure. He does nothing, because he's suppose to be asleep.

Not even as you slip all his hair onto your side of him. Pulling it out from under his head and combing through it with your fingers. "How do flowers sound? I could weave them in the braid… Querido." Still nothing. Argh. You divide it into three thick bunches, weaving them together quietly. Maybe you shouldn't be so gentle. But last time you pulled his hair… He pulled your hair for days. Of course Loki didn't go overboard on his revenge. Not Loki.

Um… Something to tie the braid with? Ach, you look around quietly before pulling out your ponytail and wrapping the binder around Loki's braid. Simple, but it'd hold. He grumbles quietly. You flop on your back. "Come on Loki! We're booked to go to this Celilandfoss place."

"Selijalandsfoss. Sugar Lips." He autocorrected. Lifting his head to glare at you. You swiftly kicked him out of bed, literally. He lets out a noise as the air escapes his lungs from his visit to the floor.

"So, it's a little chillyish today, sweater?" You push yourself to a standing position on the bed and leap over his head to the suitcases… Flipping the one open with a toe. You paw through lazily. Ah…. You stare with wide eyes at the… Shaelyn. Butterflies. You zip it shut quietly. "We need to get clothes first, she… Didn't pack anything useful."

"The Hawk is nothing but impractical." Loki offers from the floor.

-(0)-

One hijacked jeep, three t-shirts, one pairs of shorts, a couple black jeans, one insisted upon sweater and jacket and other winter clothes later you and Loki were heading towards the waterfall…According to the map. You turn on the cd player the sec Loki's mouth twitches to form words.

Frozen? Really Crevan? Well, they have some good scores. You sigh tiredly. Frozen, makes you think of the one time you went back to visit your birth family and found out you had a little sister

Bad day. Very bad day. Apparently Mom had been pregnant when you had left.. It had a bit of a shock to come home after five years, you had been nineteen, to find that blonde hair, blue eyed child. Natalie. Your bother hadn't changed much, everything about him had continued on downward. His mouth hadn't gotten any cleaner either. But Natalie loved Frozen, and if your parents had found it odd the new babysitter knew them and the house so well, they didn't comment.

"Name, I am no expert on Midgardian roads, but I thought that was our turn?" Loki's staring at you now.

You glance back. "Yes, yes it was…" You preform a U-turn a little too sudden because everything gets tossed around. Loki mutters angrily in another tongue as he rearranges himself. "So, one who is the one in charge of the map, a few more miles?"

Loki retrieves the map from the depths of the jacket you force on him. He unfolds it, carefully smoothing out the creases, a futile thing with the wind whistling by you. "Yes, and then we turn again according to this."

"Great." You smile mentally, he had drawn a circle with green highlighter on the waterfall so he wouldn't have to bother with finding it constantly. "Long jeep rides, just my thing, you cold?"

Loki sighs. "I am not cold now, I wasn't cold earlier, and I won't be cold, chilly, or hypothermic later."

"Just asking sweetheart."

"And stop calling me sweetheart." He mutters darkly.

"Honey?" Glare. "Mi corazón? That's Spanish, I took it as a class when I was young. Plus Shade thought it was best if others didn't understand what we were saying. Secrecy and stuff."

"Shade?"

"Just someone I knew." You offer nonchalantly, he nods, distracted with the map and the road signs. Nothing like sensory overload to distract people.

-(0)-

Name practically dances out of the vehicle when we arrive. Dancing. "Stromkarl."

"Shut up. Now, we are not going through security, okay? So be quiet, Oh, I'm picking you." She scoops me up like a child as ebony feathered wings rip through her shirt. She shouldn't be so strong. "Like them?" She smirks.

"They are nice, but can they do much of anything?" I smirk back. She swings them up and down in smooth motions. I can't help but notice how the muscles move efficiently under the feathers, causing them to rippling more than the wind ever could. She grins as we go upward pass the tree tops, and higher while still moving forward until I am fairly certain I can already see the waterfall. As we descend down past the fences and 'security' that failed to notice her giant wings flapping in the air. And as she sets me down I notice the golden flecks and swirls in her eyes. I thought her eyes were… (E/C). Just (E/C).

"Loki?" Name cocks her head, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing. So what now?"

She laughs, "We walk." She flips a folded wad of paper from her pant's back pocket and offers it to me. "You like maps, right?"

I give her my best withering glare. She shrugs and starts walking. "Not working on me Loki doll."

Doll? "Don't call me that."

She wanders down to a path that wears into the sides of the valley and waits for me to wander down. She grins at me, "By the way, just remember if you fall or anything I'll pick you up…. after I'm done laughing." She moves aside so I can see the steep, worn path going across the almost vertical side of the valley. "So you may do a little screaming before I grab you." She flutters her wings.

"I don't fall." I mutter before walking ahead. I can feel her grinning behind me but she says nothing so I turn my attention to the wad of a 'map'. Hopefully we won't need it, I pull out one corner, then another, un-folding and straightening until I find where I believe we are. Trust Name to pick the long, unnecessarily steep path to the falls.

I must have slowed down too much for Name because she glides down into the bottom of the valley among the flowers and small stream….She's picking flowers. Didn't she threaten to put flowers in my hair this morning? I finger the 'braid' she wove of my hair. Better not to risk it. A little spell moves me about 60 meters ahead. Name's head jerks up immediately, her eyes narrow as she looks up to where I was, she slowly looks farther up the trail until her eyes land on me. She frowns, I think, its hard to say, her face is so tiny all the way down there.

"Loki?! Wait up!" She takes off again to join me. "You move… Fast."

I shrug and keep walking. "What's it like, having magic?" Who told her that? She rambles on not acknowledging that I've stopped completely. "I mean, I can shift and… Sort of do magic I guess. Not really. Not all the big lights and hocus-pocus, spells and charms like you. Does it tingle, or is it cold, is that why you're so cold?" She wraps an arm over my one shoulder as she leans around my other side, grinning at me. "Do tell."

"Magic is something you are born with, from there you must study, or you are simply, as you might say, a walking sphere of destruction. Also, I don't do hocus-pocus."

She sighs and unwinds from me. "Okay, but then… What are you? It was made pretty clear your alien parents aren't your real parents, and that you hate them too. So should I assume your a kidnapped human baby or what? You can't be though, I know human. You're wintry, and icy, humans aren't. And those people I saw on Asgard weren't like that either."

"I… I am a Frost giant." Does she notice how my voice wavers and cracks?

She sighs. "Oh, please don't be all dreary about it." She turns me around with her hands. "Loki, are these Frost giants weak?"

"N-no." They're brutes.

"Are they dumb?" She smiles.

"Ye-"

"Think about this, even if they really are some of the dumbest creatures to exist, you're one of them."

"They can work spells." I mumble.

"Then they can't be dumb. Are they ugly?"

"Yes. They are _monsters._" What does she not understand, how can I even explain to her how simply terrible Frost giants are? Why does she keep giving me this amused, but somewhat sad look?

"Show me."

"_NO."_

She shifts her foot nervously. "Loki, do you know what I thought when I first started shifting? When wings started growing on my back? And they kept getting bigger and bigger, I was having trouble hiding them, and they'd bleed. I couldn't sleep on my back. I was in pain, I was scared, and I had no one I could trust. And I couldn't explain what was happening, I didn't understand why I would suddenly have claws or scales."

She pushes ahead of me. "We can walk and talk, I want to get to the falls before tomorrow. But I thought I was a monster, a freak. And my family? I hate them!" She flings out her hands angrily, voice rising. "Another thing that caused me a lot of pain, because all your life you're told your family loves you and you love them. But I didn't love them, and they didn't really 'love' me. And now I have wings. I can't tell them, I can't tell my friend, and now that these wings are full grown and summer's right around the corner… I left."

She turns around quick with an easy smile. "I met some people who found what I thought made me a freak, useful, good. They reminded me to be.. Well, realistic. I was judging myself like I was a normal human girl. But I not a human. So I won't be like a human. You're not an Asgardian, you're not a Human or Shifter. You're a Frost giant."

"I was a runt so they abandon me." I hiss.

She shrugs. "Well, you're Loki."

"Excuse me?"

"Loki is a Frost giant who acts like an Asgardian and is the mate of an All Face. Not your everyday person." She smiles. "Now, I'm here with you because of a crazy hawkling and I'm going to enjoy myself, you don't have too. But…" She slams me into the side of cliff, pinning me against it. "I have some flowers… For a certain someone.." She wrestles me on to the ground, I try to buck her off, loosing her hold. Can I hit her? I keep pushing against her, forcing her on to the ground next to me. I start to roll away but she wraps her fingers into the stupid braid, yanking my head back.

"Name!" I hiss.

"Oh, it'll be quick Loki! And I'm the only person who well know of how your dignity has suffer!" She smiles as she push up off the ground, I throw my weight against her hard, and then there's nothing under us. She grabs on to me firmly as we fall. Once she has her arms tightly wrapped around my chest she throws out her wings like a parachute, bringing us down to the green grass below. "Loki." She scolds as if I'm entirely to blame as we touch down. "Did Frigga not teach how dangerous it is wrestle with All Faces on steep cliffs?"

Frigga? _Frigga?_ "What?"

I can hear the frown in her voice. "Your Mom, adoptive, I know, said 'I am Frigga' so I assumed her name was Frigga."

"You met Frigga?"

"And Odin, yes." She distractedly continues. "Oh, they were nice, I just told them that I had Bonded to you, blah, blah, promised I'd visit. With you, and I intended to keep that promise by the way." She moves away from me, letting go of my hair. My hair?

I pull the braid over my shoulder. She didn't, she couldn't ha-Yes, she did. Little yellow and purple flowers are now drooping sadly in the braid. I tug on one, she slaps away my hand softly. "Loki." She moans. "Just leave the pretties alone, they did nothing to you!"

* * *

Thank you so much Pinkie! Ok, yes that's not your name... I just get lazy after 2k's worth of words. But it made my day to see a review! Makes me so happy. Hope you guys enjoyed the chap!


	18. Finally Made It

You like this path, Loki trails after you quietly. He's irritating. Ok, he has every right to be just that, it's one of his trade mark characteristics and… Frost giants, hmm. Well, judging by the name they aren't tropical. Ah, don't the Asgardians _kill_ Frost Giants in mythology? Maybe that's another misconception, like Loki's nonexistence offspring? You don't really care, but Loki does. So it's important. He'd get over it eventually. But could he on his own?

Ah, the stream's much wider now, and you can hear water falling, lots of water. So the awkward walking in silence can be over soon. Good. Perfect. You begin walking a little faster, but you can't let Loki be like this. "Uggg." You groan, stopping, you turn around and glare at Loki. "Kay, what's your history with Frost Giants, why do you hate them so much?"

Loki gives you an angry glare. "I don't know, you have to tell me, tell me what you think Loki. Don't want to?" You march up to him, wings flaring out angrily. You snarl in his face. "I am _your_ Mate, I can not hurt you. So tell me, take advantage of this Bond!" You pause, waiting for him to get angry with you or something. He just does his angry Loki glare. You sigh. Note to self, stop expecting so much.

"Stupid." He whispers.

"I heard that, please remember I can hear like, everything." You try not to be to snarky, maybe letting out a bit of your version of the classic fourteen year old teenage girl. You can still remember the stupidity of your classmates.

"What are you laughing at?" Loki hisses grumpily.

You cough a little. "Just remembering some idiots." You sneak a glance backwards. "Is that off limits, a Loki gets to laugh at idiots only sort of thing?"

He smirks, nodding. "Really Loki?" You whine. "That's the only funny thing out there anymore. I get to keep grumpy cat though."

"Grumpy cat?"

"It's not even very funny." You concede. "It's just a cat that appears to be grumpy. Really? Your going to force me to live on grumpy cat?"

"Yes, I condemn you to waste to death from lack of laughter and humor." Really? If you ever have to find you two a house, it well be a castle, and you well put thrones at the dinner table and hide crowns in the cupboard, and make sure every time he sits down his bony bum gets stab with the spikes of a crown.

"I well make your life miserable." You remind him.

He makes a noise along the lines of yeah, right. You make a noise back like I shall kill thee. "You sound like those walruses."

You glare at Smartacus. "I could be one and you'd have to explain what in Odin's bloody name, as you say, you were doing with a walrus in Iceland!" I smirk at him. "They could add it to your list of crimes. Stealing walruses or something."

"I don't think that is a crime…"

"You never know. It could be, oh! I could start gushing blood and stuff so they'd think you were like those people bashing seal skulls. How's it sound?"

"Bashing seal skulls? Really?"

"Um… Something along those lines, see one of my teachers wanted me to have a taste of politics because everyone thinks my job, as the all-mighty All Face is to handle the whole humans vs. Shifters case. So I had to sit through a council meeting and listen to them pacify some angry shifters from somewhere who wanted to kill Humans who were bashing seals in the head. Very nasty, I was bored, and then they left the call up to me and I decided they should, from there on, murder all Humans in the mannerisms they killed, without reason, you know, for fun killing, Animals or Shifter." You take in a deep breath after the shifter bit slips out to join it's wordy brethren.

"How old were you?" His voice losing its teasing tone, sounding more like he was nursing his I-hate-Frost-Giants-problem.

You blink. "Um.. Well, I was fourteen when I left my family, stayed with my.. Friendsish people for over a year, probably almost sixteen. They had to make up for all the time I had missed. You know?"

"Almost sixteen? So you were still fifteen?"

"Yep, it was very out of the blue, one party doing awful things, the other wants to do awful things. Oh, there's the falls."

He comes up to my side. "Please tell me it isn't mandatory, that at fifteen Shifters have to make decisions over lives."

"Nah, just an All Face who.. Lets just say it was a suitable decision because I'm…An All Face."

"An All Face who's an All Face? Interesting, very interesting." He smirks, you bend over and pluck out a few yellow flowers, tucking one behind his ear with a stern glare of don't-you-dare and put rest behind your own ear.

"I know, right?" You link arms with him and drag him along, he's so slow when… He's just slow. Okay, no, he could be fast, he was when you chase him… Lacking motivation. "Now run or I'll… Kiss you." That had always worked on your little brother. Loki cocks his head, taking time to actually consider the threat.

"That's a threat?"

You glare at him. "Run or make your miserably slow way over by yourself!" And you must look mad because he smirks like always and takes off. And you chase right after.

Loki is the dirtiest person you have ever chased, he leaned down to scoop up dirt.. You can feel your eyes widening. He wouldn't.

He would.

"Loki?!" You screech while spitting out dirt and blinking your eyes. Shaking it out of your hair. He just laughed and keeps running. You glare at the back of his grass green coat. You shift your legs and lighten yourself. In other words you make yourself faster. Not like Loki will know the difference. You're just making up for lost time.

You race after him, feet grabbing on to the ground before you, pulling you forward, pushing you forward. Loki stops by the pool at the foot of the falls. Laughing with something about I win and you tackle him right into the water. Ice cold water.

He claws at you. You pull him upright, head above the water so he can breathe. And scream or whatever. You laugh at the look on his face. "Name?!" He spits out some water, a little hits you in the face. You hope that was an accident, hard to say really.

"I didn't think you'd be so movable!" You try to smile innocently, it's true, you didn't mean to push him in. He had just provided no resistance when you tackled him.

Then the giggling starts. It stops for a bit, then you sneak a look at Loki and he manages to make brief eye contact before breaking out in laughter. So you just sit there, laughing with the Asgardian in the cold water. Laughing is a strange thing. It make you light headed, always seemed to make you rash, and happy. It didn't help when you laugh so hard you stop breathing a little more with ever laugh. Until you just sort of shake, a bit of a squeak escaping as your lungs as they fight for air. Loki notices how your not breathing really and whacks you on the back like your choking.

"I-I'm good." You catch his arm so he'll stop pounding your back. "Gods."

Loki grins, still sort of laughing. "I guess you caught me."

"A tie." You shrug at his raised eyebrow.

He sighs and leans against you. "How chivalrous."

"Your cold." You murmur, tucking an arm around him, focusing on projecting heat in him. Warmth.

"Frost Giant." He reminds you bitterly. He lays his arm against you. "My personal heater." He smirks, you don't even have to look to know. You start making your way to the edge of the water. He trails after you.

"Yes, I'm Loki's heater." You sigh. "How demoting."

"You're my first." He offers.

"I am a lot of your firsts. I mean, come on, how many apartments have you broken into?"

"A few."

"I am offended, sir." You pinch his ear in revenge. Then you yank his braid to irritate him.

He groans. "You and your childishness."

"You and yours, see?"

He splashes up out of the water. "Hmm?"

You tap his nose. "This Bond, it doesn't have to be romantic. It can be our own little place, and Loki. I hear, I see for miles. It's just you and me here. See today the parks off limits, that's why I flew us over the security. Do whatever the heck you want. I don't care if your childish, you're mine now. Be Loki, I'll be me. Okay?"

He blinks at you, slowly. "Come on, I'll dry us out." You tug on his arm. Heading towards the cave. "We took forever, the sun sets in a bit less than an hour. Isn't the fall pretty?" You admire how the water pours from the ledge. You pull him along the shore and under the ledge from which the water falls, its like a giant's sink. With a cave beneath the spout. You push him down and then flop into his lap. He grunts.

You eye up the sun, no way you'll make it out of here before dark, even if you start walking right now. You roll onto you side, propping your head up on his knee to watch the water fall. "Butterflies it's loud in here!" You yell over the pounding of the falls.

He mutters something. "What?" He rolls his eyes. "Not important? Okay, good talk!"

You turn back to the water and the setting sun. He tries to say something else but now you just ignore him, talking time is done, it's nap time. He tugs on your ear, ignore, then your hair, ignoring. Then he does something to your hair, all the sudden it's dry against your neck. He says something again. You shrug, he face palms. Then he does whatever it is to the rest you, and him, or least the parts of him you're touching. It'd be weird if he didn't dry himself off too…

No, ignore. Oh, he must be tormenting you. Got to admit, tormenting people is lots of fun. He combs his fingers through your hair. That doesn't work so he tickles your own face with your own hair. "Loki." You hiss, course he can't hear you. You slump against his stomach, lazily watching the sun.

He keeps talking, but you can't understand the words. You sit up to lean against his chest, listening to his voice better now, "Just can't have me being better than the golden boy in any way, oh no, I say something and its no good, but he repeats it and everyone rejoices. Brilliant Thor. So wonderful, then he went and got banished, and I found out I've been hating the very thing I am for years. It all makes sense now, I get it. I'm a monster." He drags his hand through your hair again. A little roughly. Then again you've got a bunch of knots in the dang stuff.

"I just wanted to prove myself, I wanted to show them I am better than Thor! I killed those monsters, and they hated me for killing them, I tried to destroy their realm and Thor comes and stops me. And it's okay for Thor! To safe them. I tried to conquer this world, and it's a bad thing. I bring down the insanely high population, alright, an excuse, but still, it's only a matter of time before you all start fighting over everything and make a blood bath. Then again it seems you shifters are going to shred the humans." I poke his side, stop getting off topic.

"You really want to see?"

You straighten, taking his face into your hands. You close your eyes, fears, fangs, scales, spikes, mucus and slime. You stretch your lower jaw so it no longer lines up, taking in all the grotesque, mismatch features you can, a tail sprouts, then your one wing gets all cripple like. You open your eyes, Loki pulls away before you mucus him or something. "Maybe you are a monster, but then I am too. Perspective." Your voice creaks and rumbles louder than the falls. You wag a finger at him, then you revert to the form he knows you as.

"I-"

He shifts restlessly, you shrug. "Doesn't matter, I've found faces irrelevant." You pull him into your lap. "You're tired, rest."

He struggles a bit, you.. Lady-Handle? Him back into your lap though. Eyeing up the pretty pinks, whites, and light blues that give into night. And then the stars winking in the smooth darkness of the sky. Loki slowly slumps into you until sleep finally claims him. You sigh, looking down at his relaxed face. Will he stay a sleep? Maybe, well, you made him walk all day, pushed him off a cliff, and sort of opened an emotional wound.. Okay, it was always open, but just ignored. Whatever, you're flying back, if he wakes up, to bad.

"Umph." It's way to difficult to lift a sleeping Asgardian and try not to wake him while trying to get to a good place for take off and all you want to do is sleep.

You sigh, time for a gentle flight. Big wings, soft feathers, for gliding. You flap them hard enough to take off as gently as possible.

* * *

So, thanks for reading, fav, follow, review, I finally got my lazy fingers to work on this. Yay, so I know I really should finish this and everything else I've been writing... I started another one... But I'm refusing to post it, I'm trying to do what I planned to do with this one, and others. Write the whole thing before posting it, because the story line changes way to easily...

AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH

So, thank you for reading!


	19. Bacon

I shift, mumbling to myself as I blink until my eye stop protesting the morning light. I try not to move much when I realize that I'm no just pressed up against Name, she's holding me like a child, and my arm is stuck under her, which explains why I can't feel it. That is not good. She sighs tiredly into my hair, I'd forgotten how affectionate she was while sleeping. Maybe it was just that I was cold and she was burning up from all the blankets she put on the bed in an attempt to warm me up.

Either way my arm was still stuck, very, very stuck. I wiggled it, testing just how trapped I was. I, Loki, sighed, resigning myself to my fate as Name's Frost Giant cooler. I blinked. It appeared being a Frost Giant was actually useful for once. She shifted suddenly, her body flexed and twitched as she woke. I waited patiently for her to roll off the bed and start the morning. But she didn't, just grumble tiredly before plucking my arm out from under her. I frown at her, odd, then roll out of bed. Dragging myself to the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes.

Name was odd in that aspect, pajama at night and a completely clean set of clothes every day. She had glared at me darkly when I had suggested wearing the 'socks' for a few days at a time.

Socks, she had coldly informed me, must be changed. Daily. She did have those little particular things about her. I still don't like socks, they have no grip on the hard, slick floors humans are so enchanted with. However as Name pointed out they make the noise of walking practically silent. I do like that… I slip back out of bathroom, changed, but Name does not stir until I start to lay back down. She pushes me softly, muttering with her eyes shut, "Go eat, have fun," Her tired face frowns slowly, "Watch for redheads, don't leave the forest." She yawns, that is all apparently.

Name doesn't make much sense when she's tired. I sneak over to the door, opening the door quietly. "Goodbye, Stromkarl." I add, just to see if she'll respond.

"I like blue." She offers quietly.

-(0)-

Breakfast was not too difficult to find, the people here are loud and I could smell the food all the way from our room. Which makes me wonder why Name wasn't so interested into getting out of bed. I can smell bacon, she loves bacon.

The other people here filter through a buffet like system, a burly red haired woman and a few of her red head children pump out eggs, toast, bacon and juice like they are feeding an army. Then again, they might be, the shifters just keep coming.

But I see what Name said, many are old, although age has touched them kindly I do not see many children. I do see the old. I wander over to the general makings of a line for the food.

-(0)-

You had a few thoughts when the door open.

Crevan, he's here to bug you.

Meat.

Bacon.

Loki, you push yourself up, blinking and probably looking like a bewildered new born kitten. He seems to think something like that if the smirk is anything to go by. He deposits the plate in your waiting hands, setting the juice down on the nightstand before sitting down with his plate. "I was fairly certain you preferred (Favorite fruit) jam on your toast, correct?"

"Mmm." You kiss his hair enthusiastically before digging in. "Thanks."

He responds by snitching a piece of bacon to place in-between his teeth. "Loki." You frowned. The start of a smile on his face switch for a frown, he turned away from you for a bit, shoulders slumping in defeat as he surrender a piece of his bacon.

He sighed. "Bacon."

"Bacon." You agreed, chewing on your prize as he leaned against you with a roll of his green eyes. "I love you."

"Mm?" He turned to you with his juice.

"Did you look at how much jam you put on here?" You frame the toast eith a flutter of your hands., "Sugar makes for a good day Sugar Lips."

He shrugged. "I thought that was normal." He frowned. "You do it like that when you make toast, also, Sugar Lips?"

"I'm trying, you'd be surprised how hard it is….Pretty Peepers?"

"No." He then drank his juice.

You sighed, chewing on your bacon. Angel-No. Honey was a no, Pookie Bear? Superman was a hero, Loki was a villain, Lovebird just didn't seem right.. Snickerdoodles were a food… "Sunshine?" You offer after swallowing, silence. "No?"

"No."

* * *

Hahahah! Thought this was abandon, right?! I did it! I wrote another chapter!

However I need help from the readers again! What is the perfect nickname for loki? I had one, but I didn't write it down and no longer remember it. Next time I am writing it down. So, review with:

-Locations you want to go to

-Nicknames for Loki


	20. Glowing Box of Destiny

I have to admit I was fairly disappointed with Name, she allows the hawkling to much power. Tonight we will board a ship, which now knows as she has a glowing box of her own, courtesy of the hawkling whom send it through the mail. I dislike the glowing box, or cell phone as Name calls it(I call it the glowing box just to irritate her). She pays it more attention than me. Idly sliding her fingers across the screen, deciphering all the little words on it. However, I can stare at her openly and not get scolded.

The screen light reflects in her eyes as she sprawls across her side of the bed. She's still in her clothes from last night and I've already picked up all the black feathers from the bed. I also was informed, by a very angry Crevan, that she had literally flown all the way back here carrying me, leaving the vehicle behind because it 'was too bumpy'. Now Crevan has to go drive all the way out there and get it. He was thrilled at breakfast.

She holds her arms up so she can see the screen better, sometimes mouthing phrases and words in an attempt to memorize them better. The tickets for the ship lay protectively on her stomach and occasionally are picked up and scanned for some piece of information she missed the first time she read them.

At most, she dismissively tells me she is busy.

I dislike this. I pull on her hair, she whacks me. I poke her in the side only to be called childish. I flop over her precious tickets and she scolds me for almost folding them and crushing her, without even looking up from the screen. I go to tickle her feet, she somehow notices though and warns me she is not responsible for whatever happens to my face.

I dislike this new Name who likes the glowing box more than me.

-(0)-

"Loki." You get down on my knees, beseeching him, you know he likes making people kneel. You can't blame him, making people feel helpless and small, dominating them. Its fun. "Please."

"No." He sort of purrs it out from his chair on the tree house's porch, all pleased that he's got you pinned.

"Loki, you can't do this just because I'm not paying you much attention." You hiss, slumping back on your but, no help, no kneeling.

He frowns, "I don't know what you're even talking about." But the corners of his mouth quirk upward slightly.

"I can see that smirk Loki, doesn't matter how hard you try, you can't hide The Smirk." You flash your teeth in a smile. "Now give me my phone."

"As I have said, I do not know where the glowing box is." He doesn't hide his amused smirk now, it's the essence of that delicious sensation of knowing something others don't, of toying with them, and all those other delectable little things.

"Yes, yes you did. In fact I imagine you hid so if I tear the room apart I will find it and it'll seem like I simply misplaced it." You spread my hands in a matter of factly way, "It'd be just like you to do something like that, making it seem like it isn't your fault, so not only do you get away with it but then I feel bad for having 'falsely' accused you. Pookie Bear." You add, mainly just to see his expression, but also because that had quickly gotten more serious than you like at ten in the morning.

Ten in them morning? You glanced back to the clock on the wall. Yep, it was ten, Loki had officially made you a non-morning person…Or maybe you never were a morning person, it was just a habit. He had crushed it into little splinters of memories and a faint feeling that you not be so tired so late in the day.

Loki just stared at the forest floor below the porch in thought, his fingers woven tightly together, a little too tight, you could see parts of his hands going white from the pressure. Finally he relaxed, sighing. "I suppose your right."

"I am?" You blinked, a little suprized.

"Yes, I think you lost the _glowing box_, have you looked inside the pillowcases?" You glare at him. "I think the brown one with gold and green trim would yield the best results."

"I'm sure you're right." You grumble, stalking over to said pillow to retrieve your phone. "Oh my Loki, you are right, however did you know?" You put every ounce of sarcasm you possess in those ten words.

"Just a guess, Stomkarl."

"Lola."

He raised an eyebrow, you shrug back. "That's not even the correct gender."

"But… Didn't you mother Sleipner?" You ask quietly, you knew it couldn't be true. Shifters had explore the oceans extensively, some lived in it. They would have noticed a giant Norse serpent, if one mythical kid didn't exist, neither did the rest.

Loki makes a sort of strangled sound of anger and embarrassment with that wild look of 'I'm going to kill someone'. "I am not, if that stupid tale had an ounce of truth in it do you think I'd let Odin ride him?"

You shrug, "Had to ask," You flop down on the bed, "So, no kids?"

"None."

"Figures." You close your eyes, nestling back up on the bed, tucking the phone in your pocket.

Loki gets out of his chair judging by the sounds. "Hmm?"

"Loki," You murmur, "I practically raised my siblings, you have little to no experience with children. I can tell, besides, you almost dropped that baby at dinner. You can't be a mom."

He huffs. "It was throwing up."

"A parent of as many children as you supposedly have had would have already accepted their fate as a throw up rag. Also,_ it_ is a **boy**."

"You don't even like children."

You shake my head, "Only if I have to raise them, watch them for extend amounts of time, or take care of them. I'm not stupid, children are the future."

Loki pauses for a bit, you peek at him over the rumpled hills and valleys of the comforter to see that wicked grin he gets when he thinks up something clever. His eyes however, are slightly somber.

"Perhaps you do not like the future?"

You blink, than you laugh. "Maybe I don't! Do you?"

"I can't say." He his bright smile turns upside down suddenly. "You aren't going back to sleep, are you?"

"Maybe…."

"No."

* * *

Mmm, I live. Don't forget, I need the perfect nickname for Loki, I'm desperate here. Literally, I used Pookie Bear. I will continue to use the weirdest stuff as nicknames if you guys don't do something + m+ don't do this to me :(


	21. Choking on Rose Petals

I never really noticed before, how Name likes soap. Bar soap, preferably home or hand made.

That old Icelandic crone must be quite thrilled at her sales, I however find it irritating that Name refuses to let me carry anything. I repeat, nothing. She has opened every door, pulled out chairs, and carried everything. I find it utterly frustrating.

We boarded this ferry or whatever its called in the afternoon, but not before stopping by a local market and buying enough soap to clean all of Asgard, four times. It's ridiculous.

-(0)-

She gave me a set of books, and I must admit they are quite interesting. The author was an All-Face like Name, very intelligent. I slowly read through the section on forms and Instincts. Seems a bit like spilt personalities almost, I trail after Name slowly. The ferry which I now have realized was more of perhaps a cruise. What in Odin's name do they call transportation by boat here? It was slow and irritating.

But now we are in Dieppe. A nice enough place, I think. As Name has been pointing out since she gave me the books to, as she said, 'make you stop whining', I am not observing my surrounding, I just follow behind her in a slow, wandering walk.

Also, I enjoy pointing out to her that she ignores me and the world in favor of her black box. She doesn't like it when I say that if the little frown and crease of her brow is anything to go by. She carries all the luggage of course. I, Loki of Asgard, are not allowed to touch the bags. Which sort of irritates me because not only are the natives looking at me like I'm the scum of the Earth, not only does the occasional person offer to help her in their soft, sweet voices. That's irritating, yes, but not as much as the fact that she doesn't even have a reason why, she just takes all of the bags from my hands and starts walking. She also calls me stupid nicknames.

Name found the train.

-(0)-

The city is beautiful, Loki isn't looking at much besides his book, but you are. You grin as the train glides into the station. The City of Lights is quite bright, next step is to find the hotel, dump the bags and start sight seeing. "Come on Lokes." You kick him in the shin before shouldering on the bags. He follows silently, head bent over the book save the single angry glare he shoots you.

That would be Loki, for sure. "Good, I was worried they had replaced you with a clone." You grumble as you attempt to hail a taxi.

"Hmm? They? Who they?" He murmurs over the book.

You glare at a passing taxi. "They are them."

"Huh?" He looks up from the book.

"I almost forgot you had eyes Loki, what a pretty green they are." A taxi screeches to a stop for you and you jerk open the door for him. He climbs in, followed closely by you whom hands the driver the print info of the hotel. "can you take us there?"

"Yes mademoiselle, I can." He grins in the review mirror. You smile back.

He stops in front of one of the most ridiculously elaborate buildings you have ever see. Then again, you are in Paris. You pass the driver some cash, pull out seven bags and one Loki. He looks up momentarily, probably just out of semi-curiosity of where they were now.

"Name?"

"Mm?"

"Where are we?"

"Paris monsieur."

-(0)-

You official love French people. The bread, the cheese, food. Manners. The bed in your room is wonderful fluffiness. The bathroom has a huge bathtub.

However, you stopped dead in your tracks the moment you entered that damn room. Why?

Because you had stepped on rose petals, they were official one with the carpet when you lifted your foot and tentatively stepped back out of the room, straight into Loki. That made Loki look up and he stared into the room, sort of snickering. "Is it customary in 'hotels' to spread flower bits everywhere?" He put out one of the candles by pinch the flame between his pale fingers.

"N-no." Ummm. You check the room number, just to be sure. Yes, this is the room… You pulled out your phone, speed dialing a certain hawkling.

"Huhhello." A voice yawns on the other end after a few rings. "Whho is this?"

"Shaelyn."

Her voice snaps into alacrity mode. "Found the hotel?"

"Yes Shaelyn, we did." Loki watches you with a raised brow.

"Mm, what did Loki think, oooh. Did he kiss you, your welcome."

If you hadn't been moderately ticked off you would have choked on air and dropped the phone. "How do we get rid of them?"

"They said the staff would pick up when you guys went out." She giggles. "So, is he a good kisser… Or did you gu-"

"Shaelyn." You warn. "Grow up or I'll tell Messina were you are."

She hangs up with a quick good night. You march past Loki, trying to not crush more rose petals, to the bed. You shake the comforter free of the delicate pink things. The luggage goes on the table after you blow out the candles and move them. You investigate the bathroom, it, thankfully, is clear of all things romantic. Or Messy.

You switch into pj's quickly before hopping into the bed which is much better without the stupid petals. Loki joins you. SO does the book.

"Put it away sweetie."

"You have your glowing box."

"I put it away." He sighs, shutting the book which you take and sit on the nightstand. You switch off the lights. "You know Loki?"

"Mm."

"You might want to save that for the next flight."

"What?!" He sits up, kneeing you directly in the stomach. You flail about in the dark, slapping him lightly. "We just got here!"

"Loki, we aren't the only people here. Shh, and the flight isn't for a while yet. We still get to explore Paris, very quickly."

"Why can't we just stay?" His voice all mopie-like.

You frown, not that he can't see it. "Lola, Darling, Shaelyn wi-"

"You're an All-face, hand her but." He demands, you can just see him crossing his arms.

You pull him back down with a sigh. "Sorry Greenie, I'm not committing murder just so the vacation ends."

"Soft." He accuses.

"Smart and practical."

-(0)-

Name doesn't think ahead. It's a rare occurence. I didn't think it was very funny when she poured the stupid rose petals over my head to wake me up this morning. First of all I inhale few and started choking, second of all, she just walked off, third of all, I thought I was going to die choking on rose petals. Then all the sudden she's shoving her hand down my throat and pulling them out.

She gave me so tea afterwards which I assume was her version of an apology. Also, the pulling out chairs, opening doors, doing everything for Loki is back in full swing. Room service drops by with breakfast.

I refuse to acknowledge her existence and keep to my book A few more chapters and I'll be finished with the chapter.

Name is glaring at me, what do they. If looks could kill? If they could I imagine I would be behead, buried, dug back up, stuffed with cactus, burned, the ashes mixed with animals slop and she would have Odin eat every single animal that had feast on my ashes so I may know one of the things I truly do not want to know about, at all.

After breakfast she packs up a bag and pulls me out the door. It is as she said, sight seeing time.

-(0)-

I don't understand humans, or Shifters I amend mentally. Name has a strange fascination for this flimsy metal tower. It's dull, weak, what good is it? But none the less I smile with her and allow her to take selfies with me. She makes an odd face when ever she says selfie. Like it's a new limb and she isn't too sure of it yet.

"Lola, come on." She pulls me up to the tower, to a door.

"No." I pull out of her hands. "I am not going in such a flimsy thing.

She then proceeds with a frown that turns into a smirk as she pushes me right up the first couple stairs. "Now walk and enjoy yourself or I will carry you."

"Yes, dear Stromkarl." She just rolls her eyes. I study the build of this tower. Perhaps it is not so pathetic, however, who thought it was a good idea to put holes in a tower? How do they defend it?

"They built this to be a monument Lokes." She ruffles my hair, mainly because she can and it irritates me. "Glad to see you abandon the book, I feel all warm and special." Suddenly she blinks, bursting into a smile. "Lokimotion." She whispers softly as she stares at a child's little toy train.

"Name, please."

"Lokimotion." She grins at me.

"Just call me…. Ást." I flush slightly. Really Loki? That is what you come up with.

"Ást?" She gives me a look as if my mind is seeping out of my orifices. "Dear, Ást sounds a little like a very bad word in English."

"Just articulate the t more." I grumble.

"Alright Ás**_t_**."

I sigh, "So what is this place called anyways."

Name just stares at me for awhile before responding very slowly. "The Eiffel Tower."

"What an odd name." I sigh, looking out on to this city. It is quite big, and busy. The view is nice, perhaps that is why they put so many holes in this tower. So they could see their home.

* * *

I did it XD Another chapter! This one is Reejero who request we visit paris, yes I know it's not all of your request however. Thank you for reading.

Also, to the guest who recently reviewed : Darling, I'm not close to finished XD

So, review and leave places we should go, and nicknames for Loki.

P.S. Ást is what I found listed for 'love' in a norse english dictionary.

P.S.S. I know nothing of France or Paris, I apologize to the french and all the other people who's home's I inaccurately portray. I only have google my friend, I try.


	22. Stuttgart

After standing around on the tower for a while, staring at Paris. Of course Name became bored after awhile and took pictures. A new irritating thing she does, lots of pictures. Constantly. I am almost afraid to look at all the pictures honestly, I am fairly certain she managed to catch a few of my less graceful moments with her new hobby.

Like when that bird screamed like a person, its her fault for bringing me into a petstore though. She keeps looking at the fish, I'm a little surprised she didn't look at the betta fish. She had quite a few in the apartment and would ramble about them, labyrinth organs and all.

Eventually she dragged me out of their to check out some boutiques. Hey are quite odd, one had stuffed animals and another was a bookstore. Name let me pick out a couple series, however she had the cleric pack them up and mail them to us. Then she got us matching friendship bracelets, matching in design I should say. My is gold and greens with a dark bead in the middle. The bead is interesting, you can see different colors in it if you look at it carefully. Her's is gold, bronze, a few darker earth tones and the same bead. The salesclerk grins as Name ties mine on me, having already paid. "You two are such a cute couple."

I sputter something along the lines of no and I'm fairly certain I get fairly red in the face. Name just grins, "Why thank you, miss."

-(0)-

You thank the taxi driver before pulling Loki out, "Ready?"

He just glares at you, fingering the bracelet like he has been since you tied it on, at least he stopped tugging on it. You had been fairly certain it was going to be torn off before you lift the store. Sadly he had stopped blushing, but not before you got a few pictures. Including the shocked sputtering he had done.

However you weren't really suppose to take pictures in Louvre, the tour lady said that you could for private, non-commercial pictures. Louvre, why?

You weren't really sure, what were you suppose to do in Paris? But Loki seemed to be the art viewing type. Judging by how he kept bugging the guide about different pieces you were correct in that assumption.

You weren't so art viewery. Oh, you like art, you also looked at it, said a little something and went to the next piece. But Loki would stand, hand on his chin as his eyes danced over each brushstroke in careful observation. Sometimes he smile a little, like some great joke was hidden in the paintings.

Loki also took forever, you had looked at every piece in the near by area and he'd have looked at only a few. This lead to you re-looking or Loki-Watching. Loki-Watching deserved its own category in life. Every little twitch meant something because he normally didn't express much more than sarcasm. As much as you loved sarcasm and dry humor it left you a little mixed on how he felt about things. General idea, yes, pin point accuracy, no. That irritated you.

It also imitated you that you were stuck here in this room for the purpose of viewing paintings you had already looked at. So you started day dreaming.

Mostly house plans, turns out there was indeed a market for castles. Or castle like buildings. You had found a nice one in… You'd have to double check the address. It had been the castly home of a friend of Shaelyn's cousin's husband who had to move do to their sweetheart wanting to be near the ocean.

You were also discovering how hard it was to decorate a castle you'd never been to through your cell phone. But Loki would like, it wasn't anything like the Asgard palace but this was Midgard. Shaelyn was there, Chandra was there to watch Shaelyn and make sure what you said was actually done. She also kept Shaelyn from spending ridiculous amounts of money.

But you imagined Loki would be quite pleased, he say something smart and memorize the layout, probably find all the secret passages on his own and sneak around like a ghost. Maybe he'd make pancakes?

"Name?"

"Mm?"

"We're going to the next room, Stromkarl." He drawls lazily.

-(0)-

Name is ready to jump out the window, I know she is. So I speed it up a little, she glares at me suspiciously. "Can I not view things at my own pace?"

"Nope." She snaps while glaring unnecessarily hard at the St. John The Baptist, I just like how he's smirking all mischievously and pointing up to the sky like he's playing a joke on his god. Or perhaps everyone else for not worshipping? I do not know, but he's a trickster. So I forgive his lack of clothing.

-(0)-

Eventually we go and eat, sight seeing time is up. Although we end it with a very nice meal at some restaurant that did not approve of our jeans and t-shirts. At all.

Then we returned to the hotel, she lays next to my side. That's the odd thing with Name, sometimes she'll cuddle right in, other's she is just there.

I find that I don't mind.

-(0)-

"Name." His voice is stern and hard. You turn towards him with a smile, what is his problem, setting the bags down.

"Yes? Lokimotion." You added just to snigger a little, the train ride had been nice, a little less then 4 hours.

He crosses his arms, standing up at his full height. "Where are we?" His eyes flicker towards the town, leaving Paris had been interesting as the hotel staff had already sent off their things, Name had not known and it had taken a couple phone calls and some… Talking, yes, talking, to sort that all out.

"Stuttgart?"

"Why?" His voice gets sharp and a little defensive.

You spread your hands appealingly. "Because that's where the train tickets brought us!"

"That damn hawk." He mutters along with some more colorful Asgardian swears about how he hopes she goes to some bad place in the afterlife and some other things that don't make much sense but you can tell their insults by tone of voice.

"What's wrong Loki?" You try not to frown, he's obviously angry.

He turns on you, face tense. "Name, I attack this place."

* * *

New chap XD

Also, it turns out there are actual trains that go from Stuttgart to Paris and vice versa. I literally started to type Stuttgart into google and "trains from Stuttgart to paris" popped up. I was so surprised. I've decided to cut this shorter, is everyone okay with that?


	23. I Do It For The Tator Tots

I speak slowly, articulating every word, I won't be repeating myself. She blinks, her smile turning into a flat line. I don't recognize this expression. At all. And for some odd reason I find that worrying, I can't tell if she's disgusted or angry, for all I know she's asleep with her eyes open and standing.

Then she turns around without a word and goes to the ticket man. They talk. She comes back and firmly, but gently, drags me right out of the station as she swipes her fingers across the glowing box's screen.

Eventually we find a bus and went to the airport where she bought some tickets, got on a plane and that was that.

-(0)-

I think I get it now, she's angry. Furious. She sits like a rod and doesn't speak at all. I know she's angry for me though, she doesn't say it but I can tell by how she glares at everyone who so much as looks at me, and I have to say it is nice to have someone angry for me.

I fall asleep but she wakes me before the plane lands. "Where?" She shrugs.

"Does it matter?" Her voice is hard like her eyes as they sweep through the airport below. "A place you've never been."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She whispers, and then she just leans in real close to me, not touching really, just right by the side of my face and I can feel her breathing, the heat of her. "I called Shaelyn, she said she was sorry and didn't know."

"Okay." I whisper, we're both quiet now. She pulls back after a bit.

"That's my Ást." I smile at that.

"Stromkarl."

She frowns. "I don't dance."

-(0)-

Maldives and other tropical islands, deserts and mountains. Many resort and hotels scattered in between.

I still say Name lied. We aren't just friends and it wasn't ever an option.

She held hands with me in the Maldives. Her hands are strong, sinewy, and she loves to play with my fingers and feel my bones. I don't even pretend I don't like it anymore, she knows I like it. Or she would have stopped.

I like that about her, she stops because I don't like it. I know this and I have to admit I use that to my advantage because I know she'll never do something I don't want her to. Even when she wants to.

We shared a beach chair at Hawaii. It was a big chair, but somehow we were still pressed up to one another's sides, her hand wrapped around mine.

She always tackles me in waterparks just to hug me and then 'rescue' me from the water.

She started doing my hair as a morning routine. Shortly afterwards was when the flower buying started, it was irregular, but it began.

She kissed me on top of Mount Fuji, I had been looking the mountainside and had mentioned how beautiful everything was. How thin the air was.

And she was there, her hand in my hair and her mouth trailing against my skin. She gave me little kisses, decorating my cheeks and jaw and hairline with little soft touches.

I kissed her on the mouth, eventually it became a habit for her to kiss me on mountains. I encourage visiting mountains now. Kissing her is odd because some days she's dominating in everyway, other days she's cooperative, or completely docile. But she's always gentle, slow, and attentive. Her eyes get all soft and I feel all warm inside, special.

And some days she runs her hands over me, feeling out every muscle. She sit in my lap during movies and play with my hands. Braids my hair, I've learned to braid hers. She won't say it but I know she likes it.

A lot.

She gets me flowers at least once a day, she also presses them before they wilt and I know she saving them somewhere. Roses are rare, she tends to get the odder, less heard of ones. Once, she got an entire bouquet of baby's breath because she said it looked like the clouds. She's odd like that.

She turned out to be quite the romantic.

She cares little for more carnal activities, more pleased with touching, those chaste, irritating little touches. Lying next to me, listening to my breathing. Which is annoying, but a little part of me is too pleased to really do anything about it. Alright, maybe I like it. A lot.

I think she knows it.

She also showed me the castle she bought for us. The hawk decorated it with the snake. I like it, it's cool but never cold and she hired some villagers to do the cleaning.

I don't tell her that I do most of the cleaning with my magic. She never admits to adding new books to the library, or the new painting in the dining room. She also unashamedly continues to remodel the castle, it now has wi-fi, tvs, and aquariums everywhere. I can't count all the fish, but there are seven snakes and she feeds the ravens everyday. She does feed most animals though, if she spoils them then I'm just spoiled rotten.

Once in a while it borderlines with vexing how much she tries to take care of me. Most the time she'll open the doors and pull out chairs.

She keeps bringing up visiting Asgard. It'll be fun, I've seen so much of her world she should see mine, more thoroughly anyways, she says. I hate how she can be perfectly logical when she wants to, but she won't get too far because I keep saying no.

However… She doesn't even utter it, but the Shifter situation has gotten worse. The only reason it hasn't exploded in everyone's face is because she keeps telling the Shifters to not to go on a killing spree, be peaceful. Words over claws.

I know, I find rough drafts of her letters to them in the garbage.

Or at least that's what I've picked up from Thor and Jane's sparse visits and garbage searching. Chandra stays in the southern end of the lower most floor of the castle and doesn't speak to me if she can help it. Shaelyn comes here and there, but she doesn't like to speak of serious topics, everything is so wonderful with her. A mention of the whole thing is hushed up so fast it could cause a breeze.

But I know Thor, and I know he disapproves of Name staying here.

So I waited, and I am rewarded. "You give your people no more than words, instead you hide!" He hisses at her in the library.

Name just sighs, muttering. "Not my circus, not my monkeys Thunderer. I told them I'm just as Human as I am Shifter. They don't need me to babysit them."

"No, do not babysit them." I imagine he's waving his arms, frustrated. "Guide them."

"Guide them?" Her voice is all quiet and soft, forcing me to press my ear up to the door harder in order to hear.

"Yes." He sounds a little cheerful, happy that she seems to be opening up to the idea a little. "Help them, help us all not to reach conflict, you know as I do it would be most bloody and terrible. You can not help from here forever, by staying here, away from it all, you show a lack of confidence that anything other than violence is to occur." His stupid cape rustles, he's moving way from the door.

"Thor, this will end in a fight of some kind. Neither side wants to acknowledge they are equal, humans are terrified. They already have to deal with all the rest of the unnaturalness in this life, now they're learning that their neighbors aren't all they seem. The Shifters worry about being hunted and eradicated. The human races aren't even at peace with one another." Her voice grows scratchy. "I would have to go out there and stay out there to make this work, they wouldn't let me leave, solve this, solve that."

Thor grunts, amused. " You worry about Loki and leaving him alone, don't you? You realize he will want to go with you, yes?"

"I won't let him." Her words are hard, "Do you not hear me? This is going to end in violence. They need to see they are equally matched and I am not going to bring my Mate to the center of that."

"It won't end in war!" Thor's voice raising, all irritated and booming. "Humans are qui-"

"Just because you are smitten with one doesn't mean you know anything." She snaps, she's quiet but her voices cuts right through his viciously. It's silent for a bit. "Loki?" Odin's eye, I can hear her right on the other side of the door. I back away from the door and pretend as if I am just waiting outside.

"I wanted a book." I offer as she opens the door with narrowed eyes.

"If you wanted one you would have barged in, also you haven't finished _War and Peace_. You left it in the bedroom." She finishes with a small smirk of victory followed by a frown as she stares me down.

"Oh."

"Oh." She repeats, crossing her arms. "So, any thoughts on all of this Loki?"

"We should go." I cross my arms as well, widening my stance. "I want to, we haven't gone anywhere for over two whole months."

Name sighs with an expression that speaks of disappointment and seems to ask the world why she got Bonded to me. "Loki, listen. It is going to get violent, there well be a fight. We don't have to be there, we don't have to do anything." A whisper of desperation dances in her eyes, I don't understand it, she can do something. The Shifters adore her.

"I imagine if they fight they'll destroy one another." Her eyes narrow, she knows I'm working towards something but isn't quite sure what.

"Probably." She draws her arms even closer to herself.

"So we won't be able to eat tater tots anymore?" She frowns. "You don't have to like them or hate them, but if you are going to live in this realm…You do have to take care of it, that includes the people who help make up Midgard. I do not think I would enjoy sitting in here and doing nothing."

She sighs. "You aren't going to let me say no, are you?" I nod. "Pack long-term, we'll leave tomorrow." She stalked out of the library. "I'm only do this for the sake of eating tater tots so don't get any ideas."

* * *

Last Chapter Will Be Posted On Monday!

Thank you all so much for reading this far, I know my writing style has changed a lot and if anyone has any suggestions, etc. just drop a review :) I'll see if I can work your ideas into the story.


	24. Movies Aren't Stupid

Name doesn't really speak to me for the next couple of days, she's been sitting at her desk, the computer screen glows in her eyes and her mouth furrows angrily. She's all pensive and fierce lately, reading and reading. Chandra tells me not to bother her, Name is preparing she says, she also says Name will want to make it up to me for ignoring me for this long.

It's odd, seeing her a handful of times a day, she hasn't even sleep with me anymore. She comes sometimes later on in the night though, I know from the warmth pressed into the bed next to me when I wake and how the blankets are tucked in carefully around me.

I bring her water a few times a day, sometimes actual food.

But today she is there when I wake up, she's still asleep and lays sprawled out next to me. Oblivious to the world, even a little bit of snoring, which I have to admit doesn't bother me. Than again I've slept among soldiers like Thor, snoring will probably never bother me.

I sit up and lean against the headboard, all quiet and slow like. Her glass sits on the nightstand half full of water with some Oreos. I eat them, she probably won't recall that she brought them to bed with her.

I pull the first one apart carefully, Name showed me how to eat these. I find it odd that Midgardians would make it this difficult to eat a snack, if I pull to hard the chocolate cracker may break or the white stuffing well separate. Then one must remove the white stuffing and eat the crackers. Name likes to eat all the crackers first and all the stuffing last. I eat a little white stuff after each cracker. I shove a cracker in my mouth, crunching it slowly as the dry parts of it soften. Very chocolaty.

A shrill shrieking fills the air and I promptly drop off the bed, pressing Name against the floor with me. I don't know what this noise means but it can't be anything good. Name tries to wiggle out from under me.

"Loki?!" She pushes me off, "What are you doing?"

I frown, she's completely at ease, leaning against the bed, amid the terrible shrieking so it must not be dangerous? Name does seem to take danger lightly though. "That noise, what is it?"

She manages to look exasperated, fond, disappointed, and fighting off a grin all at once as she reaches up to the nightstand and slaps the black box that tells the time.

"That? That is an alarm, it wakes me up on time."

"It should not shriek though," I shake my head, "Perhaps some music? It sounded like the world was ending."

"It has to shriek or I won't wake up." She smiles apologetically. "I know, I've tried other alarms in the past, it takes a lot of noise to wake me up."

I sigh, "Then perhaps the alarm should wake me up so I can wake you, I do like that song.. What is it called?"

She squints at me before clearing her throat and sings in her sleep worn voice, "Stupid love is stupid always wind up…?" She trails off, I nod. "It's literally called Stupid."

"I like it even more than." I lean against the bed next to her, "Why do you have to wake up?"

She blinks slowly. "Didn't I tell…. No, No I didn't." She gets up slowly, a few bones pop. "We're leaving, today. Plane goes in a few hours."

-(0)-

A group of Shifters comes to pick us up a little after my History Channel show. They're all stiff and tense, nothing like the Shifters I've met before. They wear stark black and white, all seriousness, Name greets them with a sharp smile and they take our bags, driving us to the airport where we board a plane.

Name doesn't say a word the entire flight, just toys with her peanuts or frown pensively at the clouds.

I know I fell asleep sometime after finishing my Sudoku book, so I'm not shock when Name wakes me to get off the plane, after that it's a limo ride. All silent and tense. The Shifters all stair at the floor, mouths set. One does open her mouth as if she is going to say something to Name but her neighbor nudges her and shakes his head no.

I don't like that, Name's eyes, although they never left the floor, narrow subtly.

-(0)-

We got out to be greeted by more Shifters and the Avengers with a mixed assortment of SHIELD Agents. Director Fury looks like he's considering just nuking the place with all of us in it. Name smiles at him in particular.

Everyone stands there awkwardly until we head over to a courtyard.

It was then that I realized I was not to go with her, a young blonde Shifter tugged on my arm. "Sir is to come over here, you will be able to see Her just fine Sir."

Name pulls me close, whispering directly into my ear. "Go with her, don't say anything, I don't know Loki. But it'll be okay." She gives my arm a squeeze before giving the girl a small nod and walking off.

I nod and follow the girl. The last thing I want to do is be the reason this goes sour.

-(0)-

You never like these sort of things, meetings, politics.

The Vavatonem had insisted however, look what happened when they insisted though! You had told them to kill humans for killing, you told them to kill Shifters for killing humans, you went on a bloody rampage mixed with a little carnage(killing humans and Shifters alike), you was all mixed signals.

Wasn't that a bad thing for politics?

Didn't everyone say politicians sucked anyways, your mind argued. You sigh internally, eyes flickering over to where Loki sits, next to Crevan? Its all okay, he's okay. You'll just sit here all straight and expressionless and your presence will be enough hopefully.

You know better though, the Vavatonem wants the currently only sane All Face to take a stand, be a leader, this is the opportunity to force you.

Just when? How?

Fury glares at you, Captain America is kind of like a mirror of you, all straight backed and out of place, silent. The archer seems moody and sits crookedly next to Stark who keeps glancing at the empty seat next to him and then to the dark haired man standing all alone towards the back, separated from the crowd on his stone balcony.

It's the red head who catches your attention, she's watching everything in that tense sort of way that makes you feel twitchy.

The kind of cautiousness that makes you want Loki to be back home in bed with his stupid classical 'midgardian literature' and not here. Surprisingly the meeting goes almost without hitch.

Both sides are wary of the other and it seems no one wants violence.

And then the human to your right speaks up. "And what of the humans you Shifters have killed? Will you turn over the murders to human authorities?"

Another Shifter stiffens, pulling up to his full height as he glares down his nose at the human. "And the humans who killed my cousin and her entire family, will you hand their killers over to Shifters?"

Fury's one eye blinks shut in exasperation as voices rise, the archer reaches for where his quiver should be only to slam his hand down to his lap sheepishly. He grumbles under his breath and you distinctly interpret something about shooting people.

The crowd with all the photographers and people joins in until the room is a low rumble of anger. You look down into you lap, your hands lay folded together there. Deep breath, you lift you head, a little shifting for a louder voice and you speak. "Enough." The Shifters shut up abruptly, most of the humans as well, but some need an icy glare from you and a little more prompting. "Both sides have committed horrible acts, but we are not here to avenge the past, we are here so we may have a future, together." You add. Loki nods in the crowd.

After that the meeting goes on without a problem, the Shifters pay you a little more attention now because you actually did something besides sit like a statue. The humans watch you because they seem to be catching on to the idea that you're important and not just a quiet person sitting at the table.

Then its lunch time. You stand silently and wait for everyone to filter out.

Bored, you eye the crowd for Loki, but the red head turns towards the crowd suddenly, a gun that shouldn't even be here in her hand.

She shoots the first one, a half Shifted wolf that lunges up on to the platform.

You don't make a sound as your eyes widen, the body hits the ground, Shifters scream angrily and so do Humans. They sound almost the same.

Then an inhuman scream pierces the air as the green one leaps into the crowd.

Loki.

You take a running jump off the platform into the crowd, "Loki?!"

Someone grabs at you. A blonde man, not Loki, you push him a way.

But eventually the crowd isn't just touching or pushing, its chaos.

There's blood and screaming and you can't find Loki.

"Loki?!" You shriek angrily

The crowd's all violence and blood and no Loki. You can't smell him, you can't hear him, you can't see him. You want to scream and cry and tear out throats.

Everything is moving, people are dying and you can't find him. Trampled under foot. What if he's on the ground? You drop to the floor, desperately searching, shoes, pants, dead lady, feet, animal legs.

No Loki, just a smarting kick to the face.

You push off the floor, tossing a human out of the way when he takes a swing at you.

"Loki?" You scream again, panicked, you shift wings onto your back and claws on your hands. Your wing push people away as you take flight, someone grabs at your foot, they're blonde, you kick them in the face.

Unsurprisingly the let go.

"Stop it!" You scream. "Stop fighting!" A few do, in swathes here and there but then the fighting just starts over again.

You scream, tears streaking down your face, you're all hot and twitching and mad.

Sad too but that just makes you angrier, you shouldn't be sad over their failure.

Their mistake, its not your fault.

You should be mad, you should be furious, and you are.

You're also scared, very, very scared because Loki is somewhere in that crowd and everything is going wrong and what can you do?

Kill them?

Threaten them?

Scream?

And everything's blurry and you're flying and nothing is right. Not how your head's pounding or your wings are tired, or you think something in your foots broken.

And then you see that head of black hair and those green eyes under the balcony, up against the wall. Does he not realize it will collapse soon? You're there in a heart beat, "Name?"

He's paler than usual but with a grim, determined look to him that makes a part of you twist achingly. He should never look that way.

"Loki." You smile, grabbing him, you can fly him out of this place.

He just frowns, pulling out of your grasp. "Name, you have to stop this."

You frown now too, "No I- Sure, but you need to leave fir-"

"No, you can do something, I can do something," He waves his arms, all alive and ready to do _anything,_ "We can fix this!"

"Ást," You say as softly as you can, "I- Run." You shove him hard, you always thought it was stupid in the movies when someone would save the other person by pushing them away, why not just drag them with you?

But Loki is in front of you, and you just have to make sure nothing happens to him.

The stone drops from above, just a little farther, a little more. You'll open your wings and fly out of here whether he likes it or not. You'll get him out of here.

Maybe the movies aren't so stupid.

* * *

So, this is the end...Because there is to be a Sequel!

However I will not be adding it in a long time. I am going to write it alllll before posting it as to help maintain the same voice and retain editing abilities. I will post an update here when I put the sequel up so if you want to read the sequel simply follow this story so you receive an update!


	25. Updated!

The Sequel is up!

Do I Know You is the name and finishing this story is it's game :)

Go check it out.


End file.
